


Sammy, the Witch and the Badass: The Final Journey

by MsMKT86



Series: Sammy, the Witch and the Badass Trilogy [4]
Category: Supernatural, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Apocalypse, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bobby's Panic Room, Demon Blood Addiction, Demonic Possession, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character Death, Original Mythology, Plot Devices, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sexual Content, Torturer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment of Sammy, the Witch and the BadAss - In this installment, The Winchesters return once again to Mystic Falls to help deal with love, loss, addiction and Tribrids. Sam and Dean struggle to be in a good place after reuniting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're f*cking calling the Winchesters, aren't we?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey ya'll! I want to apologize for being such a horrible updater. I couldn't help it. Internet issues. Anyway, this is the final installment of the Sammy, the Witch, and the Badass Trilogy. So I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it. I've loved writing it.
> 
> Read away and enjoy The Final Journey.
> 
> And as always, COMMENTS and KUDOS = LOVE!

"Hello?" Bonnie said answering her cell phone.

"Bonnie? It's Jamie. Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at the Salvatores. Why?"

"I need to see you." he said.

"I'll be here all day." she said. "Is Abby ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine." he said. "Um, I'm outside."

"What?"

"I just assumed that you would be here."

"Oh." she said walking toward the door. She opened it and her half-brother stood there. He hung up his phone and smiled at her.

"Hey, Bonnie."

"Hey, come in." she said pushing the door open. He took a step forward but was blocked by an invisible wall. "What's wrong?"

"Um, could you come out here?" he asked looking down at the rug.

"No, I can't really talk right now." she said slamming the door shut.

"Bonnie!" he yelled as he pounded on the door. "Bonnie! Open up! I know you're still there!"

"Go away Jamie!" Bonnie yelled back. He just kept pounding on the door and calling her name.

"What the hell is going on?" Matt asked as he walked into the hallway and saw Bonnie with her back pressed against the door.

"Jamie's outside."

"Let him in." he said.

"I tried. He couldn't cross the threshold." she said.

"Oh." he said. He moved Bonnie away from the door and opened it. "Hey Jamie, what's up?"

"I need to talk to Bonnie." he said.

"No, I think you better just leave." Matt said. Jamie gave him a crooked smile and a evil stare before he began to cackle. "Go get Damon and Stefan." Matt whispered to Bonnie. She returned with the Salvatore brothers close behind, Jamie was still laughing.

"Hey Jamie." Damon said pushing the door all the way open. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Bonnie, not that I have to explain myself to you."

"You kinda do." Damon said. "This is my house, so why don't you come inside and you can talk to her."

"No! Send her out." he sneered. Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Matt all stared at each other. Stefan nodded to Matt, who reached in his back pocket and pulled out a metal flask that Dean had given him. He stealthy opened it and without a word, he splashed the liquid within it onto Jamie. He screamed and his eyes turned black. Stefan slammed the door shut.

"We're fucking calling the Winchesters, aren't we?" Damon asked as he and Stefan pressed their back against the door. He made eye contact with Bonnie who already had her phone in her hand.

"Hey Dean, it's Bonnie."

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Where are you?"

"Why?"

"You and Sam need to get back here." she said her voice strained.

"I'm like 500 miles away and I have no idea where Sam is. I'll rest up and head back in the morning." Dean assured her. "Are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

"Ok. Bye." he said hanging up. As he drove to a motel, he contemplated calling Sam and telling him to meet him in Mystic Falls but he decided against that. At the midway point he ran across a bar.  _"Hell I could use a damn drink."_ he thought to himself as he pulled the Impala into dusty parking lot. It was remote, literally the only thing around for miles, it was called Archetypes. From the outside the bar had a normal bar look, but the inside took Dean by surprise. The furniture was black and sleek. The booths had leather seats, the chairs and stools had leather cushions. The place seemed high class and legit, which didn't match the clientele. Shooting pool, pouring over newspapers or laptops, sitting alone in the corners with their backs to the wall. Hunters were all over the place.

"Hmph." Dean said as he made his way to the bar. "Bartender, shot of Wild Turkey, leave the bottle." he ordered.

"Rough night?" the tall dark hair man asked as he set the bottle and the full shot glass down in front of him.

"You don't know the half." Dean muttered as he threw the shot back.

"Let me know if you need anything else." the bartender said. Dean nodded and the proceeded to throw back another shot. As the night went on, the tan liquid dwindled and the hunters thinned out Dean remembered that he needed to get some sleep. He threw some money on the counter and headed off toward the bathroom.

"You're Dean Winchester, right?" a beautiful blonde asked him. Her tone was low but Dean caught an accent.

"Who's asking?" he asked matching her tone.

"So yes." she said pulling him toward the bar's entrance.

"Hey, hey easy with the merchandise." he said stumbling along.

"My mother can't find you here, Dean." she said searching his pockets. She pulled out his cell phone and quickly added her number.

"Who's your mom and who are you?" Dean questioned as he watched her fingers rapidly move across her phone's keyboard.

"Call me Bekah." she said. "And my mother is dangerous."

"I'm sure I can handle her." Dean grinned.

"No, you can't. Now go please." she pushed him again.

"Who's this big sister?" a lanky man asked as he strode over to them.

"Just the last customer, Kol." she said. "Thank you sir." she said opening the door for Dean.

"You're not going anywhere." Kol said with a laugh. Dean stopped in his tracks, reached in his pocket, cocked his gun and pulled it out as he turned to face Kol.

"Who's going to stop me? Huh?" Dean asked gun pointed at Kol's head.

"Me."

"I'm terrified." Kol smiled at Dean's smartass comment.

"You should be." another male voice said. The dark hair bartender swept around the corner and before Dean could react, he heard Bekah scream,

"Finn, Kol, stop!" but then it all went black.

Xxx

Hours later, Dean awoke behind the wheel of the Impala. The car was parked in an empty field.

"Fuck." he muttered. His vision was blurry and his head was pounding.

_RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNG!_

His phone rang more and more. He searched his pockets for it.

"Yeah?" he groaned, putting the flip phone up to his ear.

"Dean are you alright?" Bekah's concerned voice asked.

"Other than the jacked up vision and the Godzilla size headache, I'm freaking delightful." he said his free hand on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry, but I stopped them from killing you." she said.

"Thanks but I would have preferred not to have my ass beat either."

"Listen Dean, where are you headed?"

"Why?"

"Are you going to Mystic Falls?"

"How did you know that?"

"You need to get there as soon as you can."

"Why?" Dean questioned as he started the Impala.

"My mother and Nik are looking for you. In Mystic Falls, you'll be protected until you find out more." Bekah said.

"What do they want from me?" Dean asked.

"Get to Mystic Falls." she said sternly. "Then call me." Before he could respond there was a click.

"Nice talking to you too." he muttered, snapping his phone shut and pressing his boot down on the gas.

 


	2. I'll be right there.

Where is she?" Sam growled. The man chained to the chair before him cackled at him. "Tell me!"

"Where's my prize?" the man said with a smirk. "I tell you, I go back to Hell. I don't tell you and I go back to hell. I'm not seeing an upside for me."

"Stop stalling." Sam yelled. "Whether you tell me or not, I'm going to find Lilith."

"Good luck with that."

"You don't think I can do it?"

"I know you can't." he replied. "She's got more protection than the president."

"I'm stronger now."

"She's still Lilith."

"Pull him Sam." Ruby chimed in, her voice low and serious. "This bastard's not going to say anything."

"I could say plenty about you, Ruby." he chuckled.

"And I could just stab you in the throat." she snapped as she pulled the knife out of it's sheath on her hip.

"Ruby stop." Sam said. Ruby gripped the knife and stared hatefully at the man.

"You let your pet human boss you around?" he chuckled. "Wow Ruby, you really are disgrace."

"Shut up." Sam said. He planted his feet, took a deep breath, closed his eyes and extended his arm fully and focused. Inside his head, he imagined reaching inside of the human and pulling out the thick black smoke that was wearing it. He heard the man laughing and coughing. He remained focused. His mind's eye seeing the same picture over and over. Himself pulling the demon and throwing it back into the Pit. Finally when he heard the man's labored breathing he opened his eyes just in time to see the last of the demon being pulled back into Hell in a fiery circle. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah, he's just fine." Ruby said with a smile as she checked the man out. "How are you?" she asked as she carefully unchained the man.

"Fine. Uh no headache."

"No? That's really good Sam." she said as she helped the man out of the chair. "I'll be back in a little while." she said as she guided the man outside. Sam watched from the window as she put him in the passenger seat. When her lights disappeared from the long driveway of the deserted house he pulled out his cell phone. No texts, calls or voicemails. It had been months since he had talked to Dean. He often wondered where his older brother was and what he was up to but he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move.

 _ **"Sam, what's going on with you?" Dean asked as he pulled the Impala off the road.**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"We've been back on the road for three weeks and you've been out of it."**_

 _ **"No I haven't. We have a lot of things going on and I'm all about focus." Sam said. Dean glanced at Sam before he abruptly swung the Impala hard onto the shoulder. "What are you doing?"**_

 ** _"What is going on with you Sam?" Dean said turning the engine off. "You say you're all about focus, but you can't sit still, you're constantly getting into an fights with me and other hunters and that shit is dangerous."_**

 _ **"I'm just tired of you and every other hunter getting in my face about shit." Sam growled as he pushed the door open and got out of the car. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Dean."**_

 _ **"No one is saying you are. I'm just saying that you're supposed to be my back up and you're not focused on the job, man." Dean said as he leaned across the roof of the car, playing with his keys.**_

 _ **"Yes I am."**_

 _ **"I saw your phone."**_

 _ **"So what?"**_

 _ **"Who's 1-805-555-7829?"**_

 _ **"Why are you going through my stuff?"**_

 _ **"Answer me, Sam." Dean said angrily.**_

 _ **"No one that matters anymore." Sam said his eyes welling with tears.**_

 _ **"Dammit Sam tell me!"**_

 _ **"It's Ruby!"**_

 _ **"Of course it is." Dean said quietly. "Answer me one question."**_

 _ **"What?"**_

 _ **"Why are you calling her if she doesn't matter anymore?"**_

 _ **"I don't know Dean." Sam answered. Dean nodded slightly as he tried to hold back his tears. "What are you doing?" he asked as he watched his older brother walk to the back of the car and pop the trunk. He looked down when he saw his bags on the gravel covered shoulder. "Dean..."**_

 _ **"If you want to work with Ruby..." Dean said making eye contact with his brother. "then fucking go work with her. I'm not going to stop you."**_

 _ **"Dean, wait. What are you saying?" Sam asked kneading his eyebrows together.**_

 _ **"Go find Ruby and work with that Hell bitch." Dean said his jaw set in anger. "You obviously think that she'll be a better partner than me."**_

 _ **"Ruby is nothing." Sam said.**_

 _ **"Nothing? Nothing?" Dean yelled. "You've called her forty-seven times in the last month."**_

 _ **"I just..."**_

 _ **"Save it Sam. You go do whatever you want to do with Ruby. Don't call me."**_

 _ **"Don't say that to me." Sam said. "Don't you say that to me."**_

 _ **"Sam, I'm not going to wait around for you to leave and run off and find her."**_

 _ **"I just told you that Ruby is nothing." Sam yelled. "Don't do this Dean."**_

 _ **"Bye Sam." Dean said over his shoulder as he got back into the driver's seat. He turned the engine over and the taillights glowed in the night.**_

 _ **"Dean!" Sam yelled as the Impala roared away from him in the darkness. "Dean!" he yelled again but it was too late, the lights were gone.**_

"Sam?" Ruby asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah." he said turning to face her.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm good. How's that guy doing?"

"Good. He was talking by the time we got to the ER." Ruby answered. Sam nodded his head and plopped down on the dusty couch. "You should call Dean." Ruby said standing in front of him.

"No." he said flatly. "There's no point."

"He's your brother, Sammy." she said running her fingers through his long brown locks.

"Maybe, but he made it really clear to me that he didn't want anything to do with me as long as I was working with you."

"Then keep it a secret." she said straddling his lap. "You need him. You know you do."

"Not right now." he said quietly, making eye contact with the beautiful woman on his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her deeply. Ruby responded to his kiss and slid her body closer to him. Sam's hands moved quickly over her body; removing her clothes one layer at a time. He smiled as she sat in front of him topless. He watched as her nipples hardened as the coolness of the room whipped around them. Sam relished in her moans as he took one of her nipples into his mouth and then the other.

Ruby kissed his neck while she busied her hands with his belt. She quickly unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hand inside and gripped his growing cock. Sam growled as Ruby's hand pushed him further into a state of frenzy. He pushed her to her feet and he stood with her. She reached for him but he just dropped to his knees. Sam pulled her jeans and panties off at the same time and watched as she pulled her feet out of them. His massive hands splayed on her stomach and thigh. Ruby loved it when she touched him. Her body was empty so she was the only one feeling his hands and his lips.

"Sam." Ruby said breathlessly when she felt his thick fingers slid into her now exposed wetness. His left hand gripped her hip while his right hand worked her pussy. Sam slammed his middle and ring fingers hard and deep in to her. The wetter she got the harder he jammed in. "Sam. Fuck!" she screamed with her eyes tightly shut, as she began to cum all over his hand. He kept up his pace and his rhythm, his tongue finding her erect clit and flicking it feverishly.

When her orgasm subsided, Sam removed his fingers. She smiled at him as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked her sweetness off of his long fingers. Sam stepped out of his jeans and Ruby pushed him back down onto the sofa. She reached into his pockets and pulled out a condom. After ripping the gold wrapper she put it on the head of his still hardening cock. Now on her knees she put her mouth over the latex and slid it down his solid dick.

"Shit." he said as he felt the head touch the back of her throat. He bucked his hips several times fucking her mouth before she slid her tongue all the way back to the tip. Ruby straddled him again and she moaned as she lowered herself and felt his tremendous dick enter into her tightness.

Sam clasped Ruby as he thrust himself roughly into her pussy. They kissed hotly and moaned each other's names as he quickly rolled her onto her back. He pushed her legs as wide and he could and crammed his cock deeply into her. She screamed and her eyes turned black and Sam knew that this was the time to fuck her as hard as he could. On his knees between her open legs he slammed into her wet pussy as fast as he could.

"SAM!" she screamed as she came hard on his latex covered dick. Sam never slowed. Ruby hadn't realized that during her orgasm that Sam had reached down and grabbed the small knife that she keeps in her boot. With one hand on her neck, he turned her head and slid the sharp blade across her neck. Still pounding her pussy, he watched as the blood flowed seductively down her neck and pooled at her clavicle. Feeling his climax growing nearer he dipped his tongue into the pool of crimson. As it rushed through his body, he moved his hips wildly as she arched her back to allow all of him inside of her. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed and as they both climaxed Sam sucked her neck and slammed his cock deep into her pussy.

 _ **RRRIIINNNGGG! RRRIIINNNGG!**_

"Hello?" Sam said, his voice raspy.

"Sam? It's Caroline." the voice said. He was silent so she continued. "Look, I know that we haven't really talked in like months but we need your help."

"My help? With what?" he asked sliding himself out of Ruby.

"Bonnie's step-brother died."

"I'm sorry to hear that but what does that have to do with me?"

"Before he died he mentioned Klaus and Lilith." Caroline said slightly annoyed.

"Lilith?" he asked his eyes wide. Ruby looked at him confused.

"I'll be right there." he said huskily before ending the call.

 


	3. Bad Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Thanks for the support of this series. I love it and I hope you guys do too. Tell your friends, cousins, nephews play cousins, everybody about The Sammy, the Witch and the Badass Trilogy. I think it's pretty interesting but then again I'm biased.
> 
> Anyway, as always, COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS and SUBSCRIPTIONS= LOVE! (They really really do!)
> 
> I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!
> 
> This work is completely unbeta'd. Please excuse the left over mistakes.

- _Meanwhile in Mystic Falls-_

"What am I supposed to say?" Bonnie shouted as she stood in the middle of the study of the Salvatore boarding house. "I haven't talked to Abby in, well a long time and you want me call her with this?"

"You don't have a choice." Damon said annoyed. Bonnie had been yelling for over an hour. "Your step-brother is a demon. You don't think the woman who raised him would want to know?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what Abby would want to know." she said throwing her hands in the air. "She didn't come back for Grams' funeral so why would she give a shit about Jamie being a demon."

"She's having a hard time with the vampy stuff." Damon said putting his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"So did Caroline but she didn't hide from everyone. I mean come on Damon, we're her kids." Bonnie said her cheeks flushing pink with anger.

"Listen I know all about sucky parents but Abby loves you. I guess she just doesn't know how to...be a...non...sucky parent."

"I guess. I'm gonna go call her. I'll be back."

"I'll be here." he said as he watched her exit the room. Once she was out of sight he fished in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number and waited.

_"Hello?" the voice said._

_"Hey, where are you?" he asked._

_"We're about to cross Wyckery Bridge."_

_"We?"_

_"Me and my partner." the voice said._

_"Well hurry up."_

_"And break traffic laws? Never!" the voice laughed._

_"Later." he chuckled as he hung up._

XXXX

"Who was that?" Sarah Blake asked as they drove over the long bridge.

"Damon Salvatore." Cassie answered.

"Vampire, right?"

"Yeah but he's also a good friend."

"Then I'll keep the stakes in the trunk." Sarah said laughing.

"Shut up! Seriously though, Damon and his brother Stefan are...different." Cassie said. "Oh and did I mention they are fine as shit?"

"Once or twice." Sarah chuckled. "So what's with this case? This girl Bonnie, Dean's ex and Damon's current, her step-brother is possessed."

"Yep sounds like." Cassie said.

"So we're going 1000 miles in the opposite direction to exorcise one demon?"

"No." Cassie said incredulously.

"Cassie."

"Ok well maybe. I don't know yet. We don't have all the details."

"Right. Well how much longer 'til we get there?"

"About twenty minutes." Cassie answered.

"Cool. Wake me up when we get there." Sarah said as she slid her sunglasses on.

XXXX

"BONNIE!" Jamie yelled from outside of the boarding house. "BONNIE! PLEASE HELP ME!" he called again. He wailed for her and pounded on the door. "BONNIE!"

"Don't open it." Damon whispered to her. She was inching closer and closer to the door.

"He sounds like he's in pain." she said staring at the door.

"He's got a demon in him." Damon said.

"He can't get past the salt line, ok." Bonnie said as she wrenched the door open. She gasped at the sight of him. He was bleeding dark thick blood from his mouth, his eyes kept flickering from black to bloodshot and his skin was translucent. "Jamie." she whispered.

"Please help me." Jamie muttered. With every word his spoke more blood flowed out. Bonnie flipped the rug back and broke the salt line. She ran out and put Jamie's arm over her shoulder and helped him inside.

"Bonnie, what the fuck are you doing?" Damon yelled. He was completely shocked by her actions. Yeah, Jamie was hurt but he was still a demon.

"Are you going to question me or are you going to help me with him?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Give him here." Damon said eying her. "Shut the door." he grabbed Jamie and quickly moved him into the living room. He placed him on one of the leather couches.

"What's going on in here?" Stefan asked as he, Elena, Ric and Matt entered into the room.

"Jamie's here, brother. Visiting." he said said sarcastically.

"Shut up Damon." Bonnie said as she pushed past him and knelt in from of her step-brother. "Jamie what happened to you?"

"Blood. Bad blood." he sputtered.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Bad blood. Pain. Bad blood." he said quietly. His head bobbed and he lost consciousness for a moment.

"Jamie?" Bonnie said shaking him. "Jamie please wake up."

"Bonnie?" he muttered.

"Yeah it's me." she said tearfully.

"I'm sorry." he said nodding his head yes.

"For what?"

"Taking Abby away from you." he said in almost a whisper.

"It's not your fault." she said as she wiped a tear from her eye. He gave her gentle smile and touched her shoulder. "Abby left me but she did a good thing in raising you."

"Bonnie, the Hallmark moment is great but we need to know what happened to him." Damon said kneeling down beside her. She cut her eyes at him before looking back at Jamie.

"Jamie who did this to you?" she asked.

"Bad blood." he said again. "Lilith. Klaus. Bad blood." he said before he had a coughing spell and more thick blood spewed out of his mouth.

"Did he just say Lilith and Klaus?" Elena asked her eyes wide.

"Bonnie?" Jamie whispered.

"I'm right here." she said holding his hands tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jamie." she said, trying to smile at him. He smiled back but seconds later his eyes slide shut and his grip loosened on her hand. "Jamie?" she said looking at him. Ric took a step forward and touched his fingers to Jamie's neck.

"Bonnie I'm sorry." he whispered. Bonnie just bowed her head and sobbed.

 


	4. We've Got Work to Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I figured I'd do a multi-chapter update today. So I hope you guys enjoy this one as well.

"It's about time." Damon said as he approached Cassie in the driveway.

"Sorry." Cassie said hugging him. "What's going on?" She said as she and Sarah unloaded the trunk

"Well Bonnie's brother died." Damon said returning the hug and grabbing some of their bags.

"What?" Sarah asked. "When?"

"About twenty minutes ago." he answered as they entered into the boarding house.

"Well, that's going to make things more complicated." Sarah muttered to Cassie. They followed Damon in to the living room. Sarah turned her head away from the gruesome corpse of Jamie.

"Why did you call her?" Bonnie asked Damon as she wiped her face and got off of her knees in front of her brother.

"Because I don't trust Dean." Damon said.

"Look Bonnie, I'm sorry about what happened to your brother but I promise you that Sarah and I will do everything that we can to figure out what happened." Cassie said.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie muttered. "Thank you for coming to help."

"No problem." Cassie said with a gentle smile. "So, this is my partner, Sarah Blake."

"Hi." Sarah said. "Bonnie, I know how hard this must be for you but are you up for a few questions?" she asked as she gently placed her arm around the red faced girl.

"It's fine." Bonnie said.

"Alright, can you tell me about what happened?" Sarah asked. Bonnie nodded and proceeded to tell Sarah about what happened.

"So he kept repeating bad blood?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah and then he mentioned Klaus and Lilith." Elena chimed in.

"Who's Klaus?" Sarah asked looking to Cassie. She shrugged and looked at Damon.

"Later." he said.

"Right ok. Well, what are you guys doing about Jamie?" Cassie asked.

"I called Meredith Fell. She a doctor and she knows all about the supernatural stuff." Ric said. "She coming over to take some blood and to take Jamie straight to the morgue so that she can get a buddy of hers to do an autopsy."

"That's good." Sarah said rubbing Bonnie's back, trying to console her. The room fell silent. Sarah whispered something in Bonnie's ear before she rose from the couch and grabbed her bag. Sitting on the floor by the cherry wood coffee table, she pulled out her laptop.

"What the fuck?" Dean asked breaking the silence that had fallen on the room. "What is going on?" Bonnie launched herself off of the couch and into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here." she said tearfully.

"Who is that?" he asked as she released him. He couldn't take his eyes off of the bloody, lifeless man in the chair.

"The reason I called you." Bonnie said sadly. "That's Jamie. He is...was my step-brother."

"I'm sorry." Dean said hugging her. She returned his hug and helped carry his things into the room. "I don't mean to be disrespectful, believe me, but can we get a sheet for him?"

"Meredith Fell should be here soon." Ric said as he shook hands with Dean.

"Who?"

"She's a doctor." he said. "She's cool with this stuff."

"Awesome." Dean said. He looked around the room at all the familiar faces. Stefan and Elena both waved at him. Damon was sitting beside Bonnie, Matt Donovan was gazing out the window with his arms across his chest. "How you doing, Cassie?"

"Ok. How about yourself, Dean?" she said with a smile.

"Ahh, you know me. Happiest guy alive." he said with a big smile. Cassie smiled back but she knew that when she didn't see Sam follow him in, that inside he was battered and lonely.

"Hey Dean." Sarah said rising from the floor.

"Sarah?" he asked looking her up an down. "Sarah Blake?"

"Yeah." she said as she hugged him.

"I can't believe this." he said lifting her up off the floor. "What are you doing here?"

"CR and I partners." she said as he placed her back down.

"Since when?"

"Since Bobby hooked us up. About five months ago."

"Oh." Dean said trying to hide the fact that he was sad. Five months ago Cassie had left him and apparently she had picked up Sarah shortly after. He and Sam had been separated for almost that whole time and he had needed her but he hadn't wanted to admit that. Shit, he still didn't.

"So, where's Sam?" Sarah questioned.

"No idea." he answered as he turned toward the doorway. A beautiful dark hair woman had just come in pushing a gurney.

"Damon." she called out. Dean watched as she whispered in his ear and he proceeded to talk to each of the EMTs.

"That's Meredith." Ric whispered to Dean.

Meredith entered into the room, hugged Bonnie and proceeded to take blood and tissue samples. "Ok guys, he's ready." she said. "Damon, I'm going to need you to come with me. If something different comes up during the autopsy, we're going to need him to forget it when he makes his report."

"Ok." he nodded. "Are you going to be alright if I go?" he asked kneeling down in front of Bonnie. She nodded yes. He kissed her on the forehead and followed Meredith and the EMTs pushing the black bag on the gurney outside.

"Oh my God, Bonnie!" Caroline Forbe's voice rang though the house as she rushed into the living room. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

"I'll be ok." she said, wiping her eyes again. She got up and walked to the door and watched as one of the EMTs closed the doors of the ambulance. Bonnie shut the front door and walked back down the hallway. Everyone was looking at her. She took a deep breath before she spoke again, "We've got work to do."

 


	5. You've gotten better at that.

"I really think we should wait until we hear back from Damon or Meredith." Ric said as everyone moved to the study.

"Alright, well I'm starving." Dean said throwing his bags on the large wooden table. "Where's the pie?" Bonnie chuckled at Dean. It made her feel better that he could be so lighthearted even though death was just looking him in the face. She watched as Dean and Stefan talked about the food that was in the kitchen.

"You ok?" Matt asked Bonnie as he sat on the couch beside her.

"Getting there." she answered. "I mean, I just really started getting to know him."

"Yeah." Matt said. "Well, I'm here for you."

"Thanks." she said smiling at him. They hugged and Matt went back to the window.

"So, I'm back." Damon said entering the study.

"What'd you find out?" Bonnie questioned, walking over to him.

"Nothing, but Meredith said she'd text me as soon as she had some results."

"Ok." she said. Everyone was kind of quiet. They were just playing the waiting game. They didn't know what was wrong with Jamie, they didn't know where Klaus or Lilith were, so they weren't sure how to proceed."

"Caroline?" Sam's voice called. "Where are you?"

"Did you call him?" Dean asked, grabbing her before she exited the room.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I trust him." she answered, pulling her arm away from him. As she turned to leave the study, Sam appeared in the large doorway. He looked around the room and was greeted by familiar faces.

"Dean." he said walking down the steps.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"The same thing you are." he answered. "I'm sorry about your brother Bonnie." he said turning to her.

"Thanks Sam." she said with a half smile.

"Hi." a voice said from behind him. He spun around and saw a face he hadn't seen in years.

"Sarah?" he whispered.

"In the flesh." she said with a bright smile. Sam reached out and hugged her tightly. She smiled and returned it. It was a nice feeling being in his arms again. A feeling she never let go of.

"Where should I put my stuff?" a voice asked causing Sam to release Sarah.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Dean growled.

"Who is that?" Damon asked.

"Ruby." Caroline answered.

"Who is Ruby?" Damon questioned.

"Can we skip the whole teen drama show, please?" Ruby asked. She blinked her yes and when she opened them, they were black. "I'm a demon." she laughed when she saw Ric move toward the salt. "I'm only here to help."

"Sam can I talk to you?" Dean asked pulling his brother out of the room. "What the hell?"

"What?"

"You brought Ruby?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I figured she'd be able to help us find Lilith." Sam answered. "I don't really want to argue with you about this, Dean."

"If you didn't want an argument then you never shouldn't have called that bitch." he said trying to keep his voice down. "I meant what I said about not working with her, Sam."

"Well, you're gonna have to get over it Dean. Ruby's here to help Bonnie just like the rest of us." he said his chest expanding with every deep breath he took.

"Whatever." Dean said pushing past his younger brother and back into the study. "I not going to stay here if that Hell bitch stays." he said to Stefan, his finger pointed directly at Ruby.

"That's real mature, Dean." she said crossing her arms.

"I'm serious. I want to help and I will but it'll be some from motel." he said ignoring her.

"I'm sure we can work out something." Stefan said calmly. "We need you, Dean."

"Short of putting that bitch in the basement, I don't see much chance of me staying here."

"We can move a cot down there." Stefan said.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ruby asked annoyed. "I have to sleep in a dirty ass basement because Dean's a cry baby."

"No. You have to sleep in the basement because your a demon and you don't get free reign of my house." Damon answered with a crooked smile.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes.

"You guys are being ridiculous." Sam said.

"We're being ridiculous? Us?" Damon asked. "You brought a guest along and didn't even ask if it was ok, but we're the one's being ridiculous. Ok, Gigantor."

"Ruby just wants to help." Sam shouted.

"I'm sure she does." Dean said, his voice low, his eyes boring in to the demon woman.

"Dean, please." Sam said, his eyes pleading.

"Fine whatever. Just keep that bitch away from me." he said turning his back on Sam. The room grew silent again. Stefan walked over to Sam and Ruby and helped them carry their bags to their room.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the trouble I'm causing, Sammy." Ruby said closing the door to their upstairs bedroom.

"It's ok. I expected it." Sam said sitting on the bed.

"Maybe I should just go stay at a motel or something." she said approaching him. She stood between his legs and ran her fingers through his long hair.

"No. I need you." Sam said looking at her.

"But if I'm going to be a distraction..." she said her voice trailing off.

"Everyone will have to deal with it. You really can help and I need you, Ruby." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Please."

"Alright. Alright, I'll stay." she said as she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

* * *

"Are you ok?" Damon asked. Bonnie was standing by the window in the study. She was agitated. She wanted to end this with Klaus and Lilith. The waiting was getting to her.

"I'm fine." she muttered.

"Come with me." he said with his hand held out to her. She glanced at it, took a deep breath, grabbed his hand and allowed herself to be pulled from the room.

"Where are we going?"

"The attic."

"Why?"

"It's soundproof and if you want to vent you can and no one will hear you." he said with a smile over his shoulder.

"Why do you think I need to vent?" she asked as she watched him pull the wooden ladder down from the ceiling.

"Uh, call me crazy but if Stefan died in front of me, I would need to vent." he said. He held his hand out to her and helped her climb the ladder. Bonnie was completely surprised by the attic. She had expected it to be dusty and full of old Salvatore family heirlooms but instead it was set up like an apartment. There was a queen size bed, antique armoires, large mirrors, oriental rugs and four Tiffany floor lamps. There was a small sitting area. An suede couch and two suede arms all sat facing the large window that faced the front yard. The entire room was done in dark browns, golds and rich mahogany.

"Wow." she whispered.

"You like it?" he asked with a bright smile on his face. She nodded yes. "Yeah, well, when I would come home and have...guests over, Zack and his father would want me out of sight. You know, back when the boarding house was an actual boarding house."

"Well you were a bit reckless." she said with a chuckle.

"I was being a vampire,  _Bonnie_." he said plopping down on the bed. "I can't help it if once or twice I used their paying customers as blood bags."

"Well, at least now you think before you bite." she said sitting down beside him. "Most of the time." he turned his head to look at her and she tried to hide the small smile on her face.

"I did apologize for that." he said.

"Uh huh. I know." she said.

"Plus, I wasn't biting  _you._ " he said reassuringly. "I was biting Emily."

"And I'm sure that makes sense to you." she laughed.

"It should make sense to everyone."

"Uh no."

"She was a bitch." Damon said laying back. "She jumped out your body just as I bit into you."

"Can we stop talking about this?" she asked with a soft smile.

"You're right. I'm sorry." he said pulling her down beside him. Bonnie snuggled into his side. "I'm so sorry about Jamie."

"Yeah me too." she said quietly. "But I'm done crying, Damon."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we keep losing people and I don't want to lose anyone else. Crying over it doesn't change anything and I want to do something this time."

"Revenge?"

"No."

"How is what you're talking about not revenge?" She leaned up on her elbow and looked him in the eye before she spoke.

"Because, I want to make sure that  _none_  of us lose anyone again." she said her voice shaky. "Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna because of Klaus and I don't want him to continue to have that kind of power over us."

"Well we have to be smart about this Bonnie."

"I know but I'm a witch and I am powerful. I'm not going to be afraid of him anymore." she said confidently. "I don't need to be."

"That was sexy." he said pushing one eyebrow high on his forehead.

"What?" she said looking at him with a confused look on her face.

"Confidence on you." he said leaning up on his elbow, looking her in the eye.

"Well get used to it." she smirked. He winked at her and bent forward and kissed her lips. Bonnie smiled at him when he pulled away. "I love you."

"I know." Damon said shrugging his shoulder before leaning over and kissing her again. This time Bonnie pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. Damon watched as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. Her dark brown locks falling around her face and on her shoulders. He listened as her heartbeat quickened when she realized that he was looking at her body. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt his cool fingers tips touch her flat stomach. Damon laughed to himself as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her chin, her neck, her chest the tops of her bra covered breasts. She arched her back when he slid a hand around and squeezed her breast. He teased her nipple through the fabric and she slid her body against his. He smiled because he knew that she could feel his growing cock.

In a quick but agile movement, Damon flipped Bonnie on her back. On his knees in between her legs he pulled his shirt off and swiftly pulled his belt off. Bonnie reached out and unbuttoned his pants and watched as Damon escaped from his dark denim prison. Before Bonnie knew it, he had her laying in her bra and panties. She smiled at him and bit her bottom lip. He smiled back as his eyes studied her slender frame. He could see her erect nipples under the dark gray cotton and lace bra. But what made his dick jump was the ever growing wet spot on her panties. The scent of her drove him crazy. Bonnie gasped when, in rapid succession, he pulled off her bra and panties.

"Damon." she moaned as she felt him expertly insert his middle and ring fingers into her while his thumb massaged her clit in tiny circles. He captured her nipples, one and then the other, in his mouth and circled each one with his tongue. Bonnie arched back allowing him more access. She let out a disappointed sigh when he withdrew his fingers, but she watched as he put them in his mouth and licked them clean. Damon blurred across the room and when he returned he was completely nude and condom clad. Bonnie loved that Damon wore condoms. Neither of them knew if she could get pregnant but he told her when the time comes, one way or another they'll have a baby but for now they'd wrap it up. It was just another way that he was perfect. He was so gentle with her but he was also raw and intense. He was amazing and she felt honored that he shared all the sides of himself with her. She was torn from her thoughts of Damon's virtue, when she felt him push her legs apart and place each one on one of his shoulders. His hands on her sides, he lifted her hips and carefully guided his hard cock into her waiting pussy.

"Oooohh!" she moaned as he drove himself to the hilt. Damon reveled at being as deep inside of her as he possibly could. Slowly, he slid his hardness in and out of her finding his rhythm. Bonnie bucked her hips against him, causing him to growl at her. She lowered her legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist. Damon leaned forward, still thrusting deeply and began kissing Bonnie's neck. The sound of her blood rushing just beneath his lips drove him mad. His left hand held her arms above her head and his right hand teased her nipple. "Fuck!" she said into his ear.

Damon felt her walls gripping him tightly and he knew that she was on the brink of an orgasm, so he leaned back and slammed his raging dick into her repeatedly, even as she voiced her pleasure loudly. As her orgasm subsided, he slowed his stroke but he still kept all of himself inside of her. He wrapped her in his arms and speedily flipped them over. She groaned at the feeling of him being stuffed inside of her. She worked her hips in a slow circle and she watched his face contort slightly.

He was lost in the goings on between them. Their scent in the air, her walls clamping down on him, her heart beating rapidly and her blood rushing through her body was causing him to arch his own back and thrust profoundly, ensuring that he hit every...single...one...of...her...spots. Feeling Damon's ample cock inside of her made Bonnie want to cum over and over. She fell forward on his chest and she smiled to herself when she rolled her hips and Damon let out a guttural moan. He wrapped her up again and they were once again in missionary position. He knew it wasn't the sexiest position but in order to make her cum as hard as he wanted her to, this was the optimal position.

He laid against her and thrust rapidly in her to wetness. The sound of the blood rushing through her carotid artery caused his face to change as he growled in pleasure. She looked him in the eyes as she panted and moaned at the feeling of being fucked so completely. When his face changed she reached up and touched his face.

"Do it." she said breathlessly. He shook his head no. "It's ok, baby. Do it." she said turning her head to the left exposing her neck for him. As he felt her walls tighten and he felt his own body ready to climax, he thrust harder as he leaned down and bit into her sinewy neck. Her warm blood rushing into his mouth drove him crazy. The sensation of them cumming together was maximized by ten thousand. He kept thrusting and kept drinking until he felt the very last tide of her cum wash over his dick.

Damon and Bonnie lay there panting and smiling. He pulled out of her and flashed across the room and returned with a large band-aid. He helped her sit up and he placed the tan bandage on her neck.

"You've gotten better at that." she said with a smile as he pulled her into his arms.

"At what?" he said kissing the top of head. "Bandaging you up."

"No, sex."

"What?"

"You've gotten better." she said.

"You're joking right?" he said slightly insulted.

"Nope. Caroline and Elena both tried to tell me that you weren't as good as you thought you were but I didn't believe them." she said turning her head to look him in the eye.

"I'm awesome."

"You are now." she said smiling. "You're welcome."

"This is a joke right?" he asked, searching her eyes.

"Of course it is Damon." Bonnie said laughing. "But I love seeing you squirm."

"It's a good thing I like you, Bonnie." he said with a chuckle. "Because if I didn't, I'd be snapping your neck trying to figure where I was going to bury your body."

"Wow!" she laughed.

"But since I love you my little witch, you get to live to see another day." he said kissing her forehead.

"Thank you my vicious murderous vampire." she said, snuggling into his embrace. "I love you too."


	6. Only one vampire has ever been in my house.

"So he had vampire and werewolf blood in their systems?" Stefan asked as Bonnie and Damon rejoined the others in the study.

"That's what Meredith said." Ric answered.

"She said vampire  _and_ werewolf?" Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.

"Yeah."

"Could she have meant vampire and werewolf combined?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked.

"That Lockwood kid. He's a hybrid right? Vampire and werewolf?" Sam said wide eyed. "So couldn't Jamie have had hybrid blood in his system?"

"I mean that would make sense." Ric said.

"Pump demons full of hybrid blood and maybe they can cross salt lines and pass over devil's traps." Sam said, making eye contact with Dean.

"Fuck." Dean and Damon said simultaneously.

"Well, we need to get some answers." Dean said. "Caroline call that Tyler kid."

"I'd rather not thanks." she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Please Caroline." Sam said with pleading eyes.

"You don't get to ask me for favors,  _Sam_." she said walking out of the room. Sam looked down at his laptop and the room grew silent.

"I'll call him." Elena said with a half smile.

"Hey." Tyler said when Stefan opened the door.

"Come in." Stefan said stepping to the side. "Everyone is in the study." Tyler nodded and followed the younger Salvatore down the corridor.

"So, where were you last week?" Damon blurted out.

"What?"

"We need to know where you were last week, Ty." Elena said.

"Well I don't know." Tyler said. "I was in L.A., Dallas, New York, Raleigh and like two more places."

"What did you do there?" Stefan asked.

"I don't remember." Tyler answered. "Why?"

"How can you not know?" Dean questioned. "That doesn't make sense."

"I don't remember. Klaus, me and like six other hybrids traveled around. Klaus was looking for more werewolves to turn." Tyler said annoyed.

"Did he find any?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." he said shaking his head.

"You were there, right?" Caroline said entering the room. "So how do you  _not_ know?"

"I don't have any answers for you guys." Tyler said. "I'm sorry."

"Tyler wait." Bonnie called as he climbed the stairs out of the room. "Please, any information you can give us would help."

"I don't know anything Bonnie. I traveled around with Klaus, we searched for werewolves, and then we came home." Tyler said looking into her pleading eyes.

"Thanks Tyler." Bonnie said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry." he said. "I better go."

"Where is Klaus now?" Cassie asked.

"I don't know. I have to call him and find out." he said looking at her. "I really gotta go. I'm sorry, Bon." Bonnie waved goodbye as the dark hair boy sped out of the house.

"Well that was useless." Sarah said breaking the silence that had grown in the room.

"He was compelled." Stefan said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"He was compelled by Klaus to forget everything that happened on their trip." he told her.

"It's like being hypnotized except it works." Damon said with a smirk.

"Well how are we supposed to find out what he knows?" Cassie asked.

"Well, you, me, Ruby, Ric and Caroline are going to take a little trip to North Carolina." Damon said.

"What?" Ruby said. "Why am I going?"

"Because the witch we're going to see prefers demons to hunters and especially to me." Damon said quirking his eyebrows at her.

"Fine." she said.

"Well, the rest of us are going to try and devise a plan to get to Klaus and Lilith." Stefan said.

"Yeah, we need to know why the hell they're giving demons hybrid blood." Dean said. "But you guys wanna get a move on? I don't really like there being only three hunters in a town full of tribrids."

"Tribrids?" Elena asked raising on eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, demon, vampire and werewolf combo. Tribrid." Dean said with a big grin.

"Right, well, you guys get going." Stefan said. Dean's face fell when people didn't compliment his cleverness.

"Keep me posted, brother." Damon said as he and Stefan shook hands.

"Of course." Stefan said. "Let me know the minute you find out anything."

"Of course." Damon said as he followed his group out of the study.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Ruby questioned from the backseat between Cassie and Caroline.

"Because." Damon said. "Our good friend Georgia isn't really going to be that excited to see me but she kinda has a soft spot for demons."

"And you think she actually knows something?"

"She did the last time."

"Ok well what do I need to know about her?" Ruby asked.

"She's a witch and she talks to demons." Caroline spat, her arms across her chest. "Like what else is there?" Ruby turned to look at her. "What? We're not on Criminal Minds or something. You don't need to be briefed. Just ask her what she knows about Lilith and Klaus."

"Wow, the Barbie can speak." Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"Go to hell." Caroline said.

"Been there done that, sweetie."

"It's never to late for a return visit."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Why? Do you feel threatened?"

"Ok ladies." Ric said. "That's enough. This is about Bonnie remember. Let's keep the death threats to a minimum."

"You're right." Caroline said taking a deep breath and pushing her hair out of her face. "We're supposed to be helping Bonnie."

"That's why I'm here." Ruby said. Caroline rolled her eyes and stared out of the window as the green of the trees sped by.

Xxxx

When the five of them pulled up in front of the two story house, Damon turned off the ignition and they sat there.

"So, is there a plan or are we just going to wing it?" Ruby asked looking at the house.

"I do my best work when I wing it." Damon said.

"No you don't." Cassie chuckled.

"The plan is that we're all going in but you are the only one talking." Ric said looking Ruby in the eye.

"Ok." she nodded. "Can you handle that Blondie?"

"Of course I can." Caroline fussed.

"Good. Let's go." Ruby said swinging the door open. The other four got out and followed her to the door. Ruby rang the door bell and they waited.

"Yes." Georgia said opening the door. "Ugh, what do you want?" she asked Damon.

"He was just the ride." Ruby said to her.

"Who are you?"

"Ruby." she said with a blink revealing her black eyes. Georgia gasped. "So are you gonna let us in or what?"

"Of course." she said moving aside and allowing them all in.

"Uh..." Caroline said standing outside the threshold. Georgia looked at Ruby asking her for permission to allow Caroline in.

"Promise to be on your best behavior?" Ruby asked snidely.

"Obviously." Caroline answered through gritted teeth.

"Let her in." Ruby said turning her back to Caroline.

"Come in." Georgia said. Caroline gave her a fake smile as she crossed the threshold. When she walked in to the living room behind Georgia she spotted Damon, Cassie and Ric standing in front of the fireplace and Ruby lounging with her feet up in a high back chair.

"I'm Georgia." she said introducing herself to the raven hair demon. "I've heard about you."

"What have you heard?" Ruby asked.

"That you're a traitor. That you're helping Sam Winchester try to stop Lilith. That you kill you're own kind." Georgia said kneeling down beside the chair.

"I'm not a traitor but Lilith is a bitch and Sam is the only one that can stop her and he can't do it alone." Ruby said.

"They said that you were gorgeous."

"Did they?"

"Yes and that you use it to get that you want from people."

"That's not a lie." Ruby said. "Being pretty helps you get ahead in life."

"Awesome lesson." Caroline muttered.

"No one asked you Ms. Mystic Falls." Ruby said, her eyes narrowed at her. Caroline's jaw dropped but she remained silent. "Anyway, I'm not here to talk to about me."

"Then why are you are here?" Georgia asked.

"What do you know about what Lilith and Klaus have planned?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying." Ruby said leaning forward in her chair. She pushed her raven locks behind her ears and looked Georgia in the eye. "Tell me what you know."

"I can't." Georgia said. "I won't be safe."

"From who?"

"Klaus." she said quietly. Damon, Cassie, Ric and Caroline shared a look.

"If you tell me what you know, we can stop him." Ruby said.

"No you can't." Georgia said shaking her head. "He and Lilith are protected by not just Hybrids and demons but magic."

"Meaning?"

"You'll never find them."

"Right now I don't care about finding them. I just need to know what their plan is." Ruby said angrily.

"Why? There is nothing you can do to stop it." Georgia said, her voice shaking.

"My friend's brother died because of this plan." Ruby said rising to her feet. "No one else's brother is going to die."

"You can't stop it." Georgia said looking up at her.

"Tell me what you know." Ruby said grabbing Georgia by the throat and lifting her off the ground.

"They want to cross all protection." Georgia said gasping for air.

"Meaning what?" Ruby asked.

"The blood." she whispered harshly. "The blood changes everything."

"How?"

"They have a witch. He magicks the blood."

"Why?" Ruby asked but Georgia didn't answered. "Why Georgia?" she asked tightening her grip around her throat.

"Uggh! They hope that if demons have Hybrid blood they can bypass devil's traps and salt lines and if Hybrids have demon blood they and enter into homes without being invited." Georgia pushed out. "Please. Please. I can't breathe."

"Is that what we needed?" Ruby asked Damon.

"Yeah." he said. Ruby dropped Georgia to the floor and watched as Damon pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"So how are we supposed to go about finding Klaus and Lilith if Tyler doesn't even know where he is until he calls and finds out?" Elena asked plopping down on the couch beside Dean.

"If we can lure them out then we won't need to find them." Sam said from behind his laptop.

"But do we really want Lilith and this Klaus guy to know that we have four hunters, three vampires, a demon, a witch, a vampire hunter and his trainee across the battle line?" Sarah said counting on her fingers.

"Who's the vampire hunter and his trainee?" Dean questioned.

"Ric and Elena." Sarah said.

"What?" Dean asked looking down at the dark hair girl beside him.

"He thought it'd be important for me to learn." Elena said with a smile. "I mean when we used those sawed offs with the salt rounds, I was pretty bad ass."

"Hmph." Dean said.

"It's not just me though." Elena said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Matt and Jeremy have been training too." she answered. "We all need to be safe and Ric is a great teacher."

"I'm sure he is but..." Sarah began.

"What about everything else that's out there?" Sam finished for her.

"He's not really equipped to teach us that stuff, is he?" Matt chimed in.

"I guess not." Sarah said.

"He's not and it's not like you guys are ever around long enough to teach anybody anything." he said his voice showing his irritatednesss.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked, his eyebrows knitted together.

"No problem. But if we're going to devise a plan about finding Lilith and Klaus then we need to do it." Matt said, his arms folded across his chest.

"You're right." Sarah said. "I was saying that if we do decide to lure them out, do we want them to know what the army looks like?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stefan said. "Klaus is very strategical. If we show him our hand then he will figure out a way to destroy us."

"Fuck." Dean said. "We need them to play their hand."

"But you know they won't." Sam said.

"Right. Is Lilith still breaking seals?"

"Every day."

"Fuck!" Dean yelled. The room paused for a moment. The silence was broken by the ringing of Dean's cell phone. He looked at the screen and read the word  **Bekah**. "I'll be right back." he said. He got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Once there he turned on the blender and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Dean?" the voice said.

"Who's asking?"

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" Bekah asked.

"Yes." he answered with a chuckle. She chuckled too and paused.

"Are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Sam?"

"How do you know about Sam?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter. Where is he?"

"He's here."

"Good. Where are you?"

"The Salvatore Boarding House."

"You can't stay there."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe for you and your brother." she said harshly. "Nik and my mother are looking for you."

"Why?" Dean questioned. "Tell me."

"Nik wants your brother dead and my mother wants the both of you dead." she said.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that right now. There's not time. You, your brother and anyone one else you want to keep safe needs to get to a house that vampires can't enter into freely." she urged.

"Fine but eventually I'm going to need some  _actual_  information." he said.

"And when that time comes I will share it with you freely." she said. "But for right now. Do as I say." Before Dean could agree or disagree there was a click.

"Goodbye to you too." he said turning off the blender. As Dean entered back into the study he noticed Stefan sliding his cell phone back into his pocket. "Who called?"

"Damon." Stefan said. "They found out something."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Wait." Dean spoke up. "I don't think we should stay here."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked.

"Your house is awesome but it's not the safest." Dean said.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked.

"Because both Hybrids and vampires and come and go as they please." Sam said.

"Right. So everybody needs to pack their most important shit and we need to find a safer place." Dean said to Stefan.

"Of course." Stefan said with a nod. "Where should we go?" No one had an answer.

"We can go to my house." Matt said.

"No, Matt." Stefan said.

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Damon, Caroline and myself have never been invited in to Matt's home." Stefan said.

"So?"

"Without any difficulty or second-guessing, he will invite Caroline in but with Damon and I we do not necessarily deserve that right." Stefan said.

"Why?" Sarah asked, looking to Matt.

"Only one vampire has ever been in my house." Matt said softly.

"Who?" she asked him, her eyes sensitive.

"My sister, Vicki." he answered gruffly.

"Where is she now?" Sarah questioned. Matt looked directly at Stefan, who averted his eyes. Then he looked at Elena, who looked away from him and at her hands in her lap. Matt blinked away the tears that were brewing and looked back at Sarah.

"She was staked and buried in shallow grave." Matt said sternly.

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." he said. "But the point is that this isn't about that. No one is going to lose a sibling because of this supernatural shit; so if coming to my house is going to keep Elena and Jer, Damon and Stefan and Sam and Dean from losing a sibling then that's what we're doing."

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked concerned.

"Yes." Matt said. "I'm gonna go clean up. Elena come with me, we'll pick up Jeremy on the way." She nodded her head and got off the couch. "I'll see you guys in a little while." he said as he followed Elena out of the house.

"When we get moved, I'll tell you what they found out from Georgia." Stefan told Dean.

"Yeah ok." Dean answered as Stefan left the room.

"I have to pack some stuff but I'll be back down in a few minutes." Bonnie said before she left as well.

"Do you guys think we'll we able to handle this?" Sarah asked the Winchesters.

"I'm looking at this as any other hunt." Dean said. "There's always a chance I'll die so I'm gonna do my best to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Agreed." Sam said.

"Ok." Sarah said. She grabbed her and Cassie's bags and carried them to the car.

"You feeling ok, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Yeah why?"

"You're looking a little pale."

"I feel fine." he said. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Fine." Dean said collecting his things and leaving Sam alone. Sam sat back in the chair. He closed his laptop and sighed. He had lied to Dean. He was feeling differently than normal but that was because he and Ruby had taken three days off to travel to Mystic Falls. It was taking him less and less time to get flabby with his skills and he hated that. He needed to be better. He needed to take Ruby's lessons for seriously if he was going to kill Lilith.

Sam reached into the inside pocket of his jacket that was on the back of the chair. He ran his fingers along the cold steel flask. He listened for footsteps before pulling it out. He turned the lid and the aroma of the thick crimson liquid inside filled his senses. It was like it was calling to him. Calling him to be stronger, better, faster then he had ever been. And now with Bonnie needing his help and Lilith in the cross-hairs, Sam lifted the flask to his lips, turned it back and answered the call.


	7. I will see what I can do.

"Are you sure everyone shacking up in your house is ok?" Elena asked getting out of Matt's pickup.

"Yes, Elena. I was serious when I said I want to help protect everyone's siblings. Bonnie and I have lost enough." he said as she unlocked the front door of the Gilbert House.

"Jer!" she called out. "Are you home?" she called as she headed up the stairs.

"Elena!" Matt yelled from the kitchen. She ran back down the stairs and out into the spacious kitchen. "The back door's open."

"Jeremy!" Elena yelled as she went out the back door and into the yard. "Jeremy! Where are you?" She and Matt searched the entire backyard and they found no trace of the teenage boy.

"Where could he have gone?" Matt questioned.

"Without calling me or Ric first, no where." Elena answered panicked.

"I called the Grille and no one there has seen him."

"Oh my god. Where's my brother?" she said fighting the tears that were forming. Matt wrapped her in hug and then Elena's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello Elena." the slick voice said on the other end.

"Klaus."

"Yes. Where are you?"

"Why?"

"Tell me."

"My house."

"Good. Then this phone call is not for naught." Klaus said. "My associate and I decided that if we wanted to put the wheels in motion on our little plan, your brother was the best way to start."

"What does that mean? What do you want with Jeremy?" she asked fighting tears.

"He's young, strong, smart and he has a ring that brings him back after he dies a supernatural death. I think that he's plenty useful."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I didn't want you to worry about young Jeremy. He is in good hands. You'll see him again."

"I want him back now." she said angrily. "Don't hurt him."

"No. Jeremy is much too important to hurt. He is not in any harm from me or my associate."

"You trust Lilith?" Elena questioned.

"We supernatural beings have to stick together now, don't we?" Klaus said and Elena could tell he was smiling. "You're a Doppelganger and you have vampires and hunters watching your back. What's the harm in me and Lilith making sure that our backs are covered?"

"You won't get away with whatever your planning." she yelled.

"Good afternoon, Elena." he said before there was a click.

"What happened?" Matt asked panicked.

"Klaus and Lilith have Jeremy." she said as she scrolled through her phone. She pressed a contact and waited. "Stefan, Jeremy's gone."

* * *

 

Damon, Cassie, Ric, Ruby and Caroline arrived at Matt's house the same time as Sam, Dean, Sarah, Stefan and Bonnie.

"Is he sure about this?" Damon asked Stefan as they approached Matt, who was standing in the open back door.

"He said that he was and I believe him." Stefan answered.

"We'll see." Damon muttered.

"Hey." Matt said to the group. "There's not a lot of room so you guys are gonna have to bunk but..." he said stepping into the house. "Come in." Stefan and Damon shared a looked and crossed the threshold. When it was Ruby's turn, Matt held up a hand to stop her. He reached down rolled the doormat back, broke the thick salt line, smiled at her and allowed her to enter.

"Thanks." she said with a smile.

"No problem." he said with a crooked smile. After everyone was inside, Matt closed the door, fixed the salt line and joined the group in the living room.

"Where's Elena?" Stefan asked.

"She in Vick's old room." Matt answered. "I just got her to stop crying." Stefan nodded and headed off toward the room.

"What happened?" Damon asked.

"Elena and I went to her house so that we could pick up Jeremy before heading over here but when we got there the house was empty and the backdoor was open." Matt explained. "Then her phone rang and it was Klaus." When he said the name everyone shared a look. "He told that Jeremy was useful and that after all of this was over that she would get him back in one piece. It's not like he can die with his ring on."

"What ring?" Sam questioned.

"The Gilbert Family ring." Ric answered holding up his hand. "Basically it prevents you from dying a supernatural death."

"Meaning?" Sarah asked.

"Let's say if Damon killed me, I would die but I would come back but if you killed me then I would just be dead because you are not a supernatural being." Ric explained.

"Oh, wow." Sam said.

"That would have come in handy all this years, huh Sammy?" Dean said with a sad chuckle.

"Uh yeah." Sam said clearing his throat. "Um, so what did you guys find out?"

"That they are injecting demon blood in to Hybrids and Hybrid blood into demons to see if they can cross all the things that are set in place to repel them." Damon said.

"Awesome." Dean said plopping down on the sofa. "Now what?"

"Now we find that dick Klaus and that bitch Lilith, kill them and save Baby Gilbert." Damon said with an aquiline smile.

"Lilith isn't just some regular low level demon." Ruby spoke up. "She powerful and she has an army to her disposal at all times."

"How are we supposed to fight against an army?" Elena asked as she returned to room with Stefan.

"Sam can do it." Ruby said.

"No." Dean said harshly. "Not happening."

"Dean..." Sam started.

"You said you were done with that shit. Was that a lie?"

"Of course not but that doesn't mean that I don't remember how."

"What all does it take Sam?" Dean asked.

"What?"

"What do you have to do to be able to use...whatever it is?"

"Concentration." Sam grumbled. "I can do this Dean."

"No." Dean said. "I mean it Sam. No." he said leaving the room. He stepped out the back door and was a silent for a minute before he spoke again. "Cas? Are you there, man?" When nothing happened he continued talking. "I know I said I wouldn't call you unless it was life or death but this time Cas...I think it may be." Dean sat on the single step and put his head in his hands. He didn't hear the heavy fluttering of wings.

"Dean." the low voice said. Dean let out a yell and jumped off the step.

"Damnit Cas, don't do that." he yelled.

"Sorry. What is it that you need?" the dark hair man in the trench coat asked.

"I don't know."

"You said that it was life or death. Are you in any danger?"

"Not exactly. You know Lilith is still breaking seals?"

"I am aware. Yes."

"Well now she has a...partner. An original vampire named Klaus."

"Yes."

"That's all you have to say?" Dean asked angrily.

"What would you like from me Dean?" Castiel asked looking the other man in the eye. Dean looked back at him. He blinked slowly and took a deep breath.

"Sam wants to go after Lilith alone because Ruby said that he can."

"He is still working with her?"

"Yeah. Apparently. The point is, there has to be another way so that Sammy doesn't have to use his freaky physic crap." Dean said, his eyes pleading.

"I will see what I can do." Cas said walking past Dean into the house.


	8. If we're going into to this blind then we're going in blind with a plan

The entire room grew silent when suddenly Ruby's eyes turned black without her blinking. Sam, noticed too; he followed her line of vision and standing in the doorway of the living room he saw Castiel.

"Who are you?" Matt asked.

"I'm Castiel." he answered.

"Who?" Damon questioned.

"He's an angel of the Lord." Bonnie said approaching him.

"Yes." he looking her in the eyes. "Sometimes you trust too easily. This will be to your detriment." Bonnie was too shocked to say anything so she just nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked looking him in the eye.

"Your brother called on me." Cas answered. "I know Sam."

"Know what?" he questioned. Cas cut his eyes at Ruby. Sam cleared his throat and shifted slightly from one foot to the other. "Have you told Dean?"

"Told Dean what?" Dean asked stepping up to the two men.

"Nothing." Sam replied, still looking Cas in the eye.

"Right." Dean said unconvinced. "What's he talking about?"

"You will find out soon enough." Cas said. "How can I help you now?"

"Lilith and an original vampire named Klaus are crossing vampires and Hybrids." Stefan answered.

"For what purpose." Cas questioned.

"We have no idea." Stefan said. Cas nodded his head and looked into Stefan's eyes.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for the mistakes of the past. Your penance was served when you were forgiven." Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and gave Cas a stiff nod. "Who here has a stake made of silver and infused with dead man's blood?" Everyone just looked at each other.

"I didn't even know there was a such thing." Dean said.

"Well there is." Cas said. "And if you don't have one, then none of you stand a chance again Klaus."

"We have daggers that need to be coated in the ash of the white oak tree." Bonnie said.

"Yes but putting a dagger through his heart won't give you the answers you require. With the stake, it allows you to weaken him." Cas told her.

"Where are we supposed to find one of these stakes?" Ric questioned. Most of the people in the room shrugged but Cas just stood in the middle of the floor silent.

"3233 Oak Lane and Madagascar." the angel said. "There is a stake there."

"Alright. Sam and I will..." Dean began but was silenced by the heavy fluttering of wings. "Awesome." he said laying his jacket back down.

"Here." Cas said breaking the silence in the room. He was holding a thick, silver stake with streaks of red through out.

"Where did you get that?" Stefan asked taking the stake from the angel's hand.

"Madagascar. The owner on 3233 Oak Lane had melted it down." Cas said turning to Dean. "You have to stake him in a non mortal place. The stake will kill him."

"Thanks Cas." he said.

"You're welcome." Cas said before he suddenly disappeared.

"Let's go." Sam said with his hand held out for the stake.

"Go where?" Dean asked. "We have no idea where Klaus and Lilith are holed up and we only have one of these stakes. We can't just go in guns blazing, Sammy."

"That doesn't matter." Sam said almost shouting. "We know where Tyler is."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sarah asked.

"If we use the stake on Tyler we can force him to call Klaus and we can find their location." Sam said.

"No." Caroline spoke up. "We're not staking Tyler."

"As if you care." Matt said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything." he said turning away from her. "Do you have a plan Dean?"

"Not yet but now that we have this stake we can probably get somewhere." he answered.

"I brought maps of the town all the way back to 1860." Stefan said as he pulled the large papers out of his bag. "I think that if we narrow down where Lilith and Klaus could possibly be hiding out then we could find them."

"Alright well, you, Cassie, Bonnie and Ric work on that and the rest of us will try to figure out what the hell to do with this stake." Dean said. Stefan laid the maps on the island in Matt's kitchen and began to pour over them.

"Dean what are we still doing here?" Sam asked in a hushed tone.

"Trying to devise a plan, Sam. I told you, if we're going into to this blind then we're going in blind with a plan." Dean answered matching his tone.

"You know that staking Tyler will get the results we need." Sam said getting steadily more angry. "Why are you being so difficult? Cas said that if we don't stab him in a mortal place he'll be fine."

"Because I'm not gonna torture some kid, Sammy. I'm just not and neither are you. Are you so wrapped up in whatever it is that you've been doing with Ruby that you can't even see that you're talking like a crazy person?" Dean said his voice no longer hushed. Sam looked over his shoulder to make sure that no one was listening before he spoke again.

"Don't act like you care what I've been doing for the past five months. No calls, no texts, nothing." Sam said his eyebrows in an angry line. "What have you been doing, Dean? Huh? What were you doing that you were too busy to call your brother?"

"We're gonna go outside and salt the property line." Sarah said aloud as she herded everyone out of the room. When everyone had cleared out, Dean locked his eyes on his brother's.

"I've been doing the fucking job, Sam. I've been doing the same thing I've been doing my whole life." Dean said furiously. "Every single day, I'm up, putting boot to ass, trying to keep people save. Every single damn day of my life, I've done nothing but the job. You don't get to act like a bitch just because,  _now_  you realize that you haven't done nearly as much for people as you could have."

"People? Or you?"

"Not just me. Dad, Bobby, Pamela, hell Cas." Dean ticked off. "And in what way have you showed any kind of remembrance for anyone's memory?"

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Jessica, Madison, Mom, Dad, Pastor Jim, Caleb?" he listed.

"I've gotten revenge for all of them, except for Madison." Sam barked.

"Revenge is not remembrance, Sam. It's revenge!" Dean shouted. "Look, I have no idea what the fuck is going on with you but this shit has gotta stop. We've got work to do. I'm not gonna waste time fighting with you."

"Now I'm a waste of time!" Sam yelled. "Fuck you, Dean!" he screamed in his brother's face.

"Fuck you, Sam! You know that's not what I meant! Listen, you don't gotta like me right now, man but we're on a case and you need to get your shit together before you get yourself or someone else killed." Dean said pushing Sam away from him. He pushed past his younger sibling and from the living room Sam could hear the rumble of the Impala's engine.


	9. F*cking awesome

"Where is he?" the tall, slender blonde asked Tyler.

"I don't know." Tyler answered. "I don't get to know all of the details."

"Ugh. Fine. Well, I'm hungry." she said plopping down on a high back arm chair.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Awww." she said rubbing his forearm. "Nothing I trust you to get. I have a supplier." Tyler nodded and left the room, shortly after the doorbell of the secluded stately manor rang. "It's about time, Ruby. I'm starving."

"I'm sorry Lilith, I had to think of a reason to get away." Ruby said as she entered into the house.

"How's Sam?" Lilith asked as she lead Ruby to the massive dining room.

"He's ready, well as ready as he can be right now."

"What does that mean?"

"I can't exactly do what I'm supposed to do with 500 people around." Ruby said as she placed a large plastic container on the table.

"Right. They're looking for little old me." Lilith said with a smirk as she reached down in a cabinet and pulled out a large metal chalice with intricate craving on the sides. "Well, good luck with that." she laughed as she opened the container and poured the thick red liquid into the chalice.

"Sam and Dean are having problems so I wouldn't worry about them yet."

"Good." she said as she deeply inhaled the liquid. Ruby watched as she took an ample drink. "Ahh, baby's blood. The nectar of the Gods, or whatever." she said with a wink.

X X X X

"Hello?" Dean said answering his phone.

"Where are you?" the familiar voice asked.

"Oh hey Bekah. I'm good thanks for asking." Dean said dryly.

"Dean, this is serious." Bekah said.

"About to cross Wyckery Bridge."

"I'll meet you in the middle." she said before he heard the click. He groaned but continued to drive. As he got closer to the middle of the bridge he spotted the beautiful blonde, leaning against a shiny black Mercedes.

"Bekah." he said getting out of the car.

"Dean."

"What's so serious?"

"My mother and brothers are following you." she said.

"So?"

"I told you, Dean. They want to kill you and your brother." she said annoyed. "Does your life and well being mean nothing to you?"

"Sure it does, but I don't run." he said leaning against the hood of the Impala. "So, now you need to tell me why they want us dead."

"I don't know all of the details. All I know that is my mother and my brother Fin said that the Winchester brothers need to be stopped." she said crossing her arms.

"I don't even know who you mother is. Why does she want me dead?" he asked.

"Her name is Ester and again without knowing all the details, my brother Nik is planning something and in order to stop him they have to stop your brother, Sam."

"And?"

"And apparently, with you alive no one, including my family is safe." Bekah answered.

"I don't kill humans." he said reassuringly.

"Dean, my family. We are...The Originals."

"The original what?"

"Vampires."

"You're a..."

"Yes. And I know that now that you know, you're going to have a hard time trusting me but please. I am through with my mother's vendetta to stop my brother." she said taking a step toward him.

"There are worse things you could be, believe me." Dean said with a small smile. "Alright, keep me posted on what your mom is up to and try to find out some more details."

"I will." Bekah said with a smile. Dean watched her as she climbed back into her luxury car and drove away.

"Fucking awesome." he said to himself as he turned the key in the Impala.

* * *

 

"Where you been?" Cassie asked Dean when he returned to Matt's house.

"Out." he said coldly.

"Hey." she said stepping in front of him. "I didn't do shit to you, so kill the attitude."

"Whatever Cassie. Are we done here?"

"No. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm tired and I'm not really looking forward to bunking with four other dudes." he answered trying to get around her.

"Dean." she said in a kind tone. "What's going on?"

"I can't talk about it. Not here. Not right now." he said looking into the living room at the group.

"Then let's go for a drive." Cassie said holding her keys up in front of his face. He nodded and followed her out of the door. Dean hopped into the passenger seat and Cassie backed out of the driveway. "Ok. Talk."

"Have you noticed anything...off about Sam?" Dean questioned his eyes looked on the road ahead. Cassie cut her eyes at him before she answered.

"I guess. I mean that argument you guys had earlier seemed intense."

"It was."

"What's going on with him?"

"I have no idea but he's different."

"Different how?" Cassie questioned.

"He's Sam but he's not Sam."

"That doesn't make sense."

"He looks like Sam and he sounds like Sam but the way he's behaving is not my brother." Dean explained. "And if you ask him why he's being different, he'll say that he's not being different and that you need to back off."

"Well, all I know is that you guys try not to fight in front of people so the fact that he picked a fight in the first place was different." Cassie said as she pulled her muscle car into a clearing right outside of Wyckery Bridge.

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked looking out over the dark surroundings.

"Parking. I didn't want to keep driving. And I want to talk about this. If you think Sam is different then he probably is." she said.

"There is really nothing to talk about, Cassie. I have no idea what could be wrong with him and it gives me a headache to try and figure it out." he said leaning his head on the head rest.

"Come on." Cassie said as she climbed into the backseat.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smirk.

"This is more comfortable."

"Right." he said smugly as he climbed into the back beside her.

"See." she smiled. He just nodded. Cassie slid closer to Dean and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Dean said. He wanted to lean away from her because her lips were dangerously close but he couldn't will himself to do it.

"Are you sure? Because we need at least one Winchester to deal with this array of bullshit." she said as she moved closer.

"What are you doing, Cassie?" he asked as he placed a hand on her waist.

"Talking to you Dean." she said sexily.

" _Right._ " he said sarcastically. He inhaled sharply when she climbed into his lap. "Cassie..."

"Shh. Listen, I missed you." she said softly.

"I missed you too." he said matching her tone.

"And now I get to be close to you again." Cassie said in his ear. Dean let out slow, heavy breathes as she continued. "Don't you want to be close to me, Dean?" she asked rotating her hips forward.

"Cassie." Dean grunted.

"I still love you. You know that right?"

"I...I know. I love you too." he said meeting her gaze.

"Then let me show you just how much." she said stretching out of her shirt. Dean thought about protesting but he couldn't. He missed Cassie. The smell of her skin fresh out of the shower, the caress of her hand on his scruffy face, the spark when her lips touched his. When she went to speak again, Dean captured her lips in a fiery kiss. His hands moved quickly to her back and unhooked her bra. Cassie reached down and pulled his T-shirt off over his head. He pulled her close to him and in one motion laid her on the backseat. Dean opened her belt and then her jeans and quickly removed them and threw them in the front seat. He kissed her again and it was broken by Cassie.

"Dean." she moaned as she felt two of Dean's calloused fingers slide into her wet folds. He removed his dripping fingers and put them in his mouth. Cassie bit her lip as Dean hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them off and tossed them in the back window. He jimmied himself onto the floor behind the passenger seat and threw her legs over his shoulders. Cassie shuddered as Dean flicked his tongue across her clit. He licked her slit before he slipped his tongue inside of her pussy. He devoured her juices as if he were dying of thirst. Dean jammed his tongue as deep as he could into her tight pussy and kept up his pace as she began to cum in his mouth. As her last orgasm subsided, he moved up her body and kissed her on the lips.

"I missed that." he said licking his lips and sliding out of his pants.

"What?" she asked as she watched him arm himself with a condom.

"Your taste." he answered with a smirk. "I know you missed it too."

"What?!" she asked blushing.

"I saw you lick your lips, Cassie." he chuckled. "It's cool. If I tasted anything like you I would lick my lips too." Cassie just smiled at him.

"Fuck." Cassie whispered as Dean thrust himself to the hilt. He slid his throbbing cock in and out of her tight, clenching pussy until he found a steady rhythm that Cassie quickly matched. They lost each other in the feeling of being close, the scent of their love in the air and the want to drive the other deeper and deeper into ecstasy.

 


	10. Get alone. We gotta talk.

"Where were you?" Sam asked as Ruby entered into Matt's kitchen.

"Out Sam." she said looking him in the eye.

"Out where?" he said raising his voice slightly.

"Scenic Mystic Falls." she said sarcastically.

"I needed you." Sam said in a hushed voice pushing her toward the back door.

"You said when we first got here that whatever you had on you was all you needed." Ruby said as he pushed her out of the door.

"I thought...look, are we going to do this or not?" Sam asked his voice still hushed.

"Fine." Ruby said getting in her car.

* * *

Dean and Cassie arrived back at Matt's house and as they were walking across the yard they heard a voice.

"Hello." it said. They both stopped in their tracks. They didn't recognize the voice but it demanded respect. They turned slowly and behind them was a tall dark man in a designer suit. "Dean Winchester, you need to come with me."

"Who the hell are you?" Cassie questioned.

"I am Fin Mikalson." he answered.

"Well, it's nice to see you again, Fin." h1e said as he and Cassie inched backward toward the door.

"Again?" Cassie asked, her eyes locked on Dean's.

"Yeah, I met Fin here at a bar before I headed here. He and his brother are a couple of dicks." Dean answered.

"You need to come with me, Dean." Fin said again.

"Ah, thanks for asking but I don't swing that way." Dean joked as he and Cassie stepped onto the stone step in front of Matt's back door.

"This is not a joke. My mother needs you." Fin said taking a few strides toward them.

"Pass. MILFs aren't my thing." Dean said with a crooked smile as he heard Cassie open the door. "Sorry Fin, tell your mom I said thanks but no thanks." he said as he stepped over the threshold and into Matt's kitchen. Before he could shut the door, Fin was standing in the doorway.

"Your jokes will not protect you, Dean." Fin said angrily.

"Yeah well, they've saved my ass this far. Why fix what's not broken?" Dean said as he pushed the door shut.

"Who the fuck was that?" Cassie asked when Dean turned to face her.

"I'm guessing Fin Mikalson." Dean replied.

"Dean."

"Look Cassie, I know what you know, alright." Dean said as he headed back toward Matt's room. He entered the room and when he noticed he was alone, he turned the radio up loud and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello?" Bekah answered.

"What the hell is going on?" he barked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your brother, Fin was just here, telling me that I needed to go with him because your mother needed me."

"Damn. I'm sorry Dean. He must've followed me." she told him.

"That's just fucking awesome Bekah. How am I supposed to focus on the case I'm working if there's a vampire out there trying to kidnap me?"

"I'm sorry. What can I do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Elena Gilbert's brother is missing and that is my priority right now. My shit I can handle later." Dean said plopping down on the bed.

"Jeremy is missing?" she questioned.

"Yeah. We're pretty sure he got taken but we're still looking for solid answers."

"I'll see what I can find out. I'll call you soon." she said.

_**Click** _

"Awesome." Dean said to himself as he laid down on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Thanks." Ric said to the guy behind the bar of the Mystic Grille as he handed him several white paper bags. Getting a grip on the bags, Ric exited the grille and began to stride across the darken parking lot. As he walked through the shadows in the single shining light sat a familiar car, Ruby's car.

He hadn't realized that Ruby had left Matt's. He thought for sure that Damon had her under lock and key.

_"I'm gonna head to the grille and get dinner." Ric had told his best friend._

_"Yeah, alright." Damon said, his eyes locked on something across the room._

_"What are you looking at?"_

_"Ruby."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I can smell the untrustworthiness on her." Damon said with a quirk of the lips._

_"Right." Ric said._

_"I'm serious. There is something about her I don't trust, so there is no way that I'm gonna just ignore that."_

_"I understand. If you need me to do anything, let me know." Ric said pulling his keys out of his pocket._

_"I will." Damon said with a crooked smile._

So, it was shocking to him as he sneaked closer to the car he saw Ruby inside with Sam. He knelt down behind the car closest to them and kept in the shadows. Ric was thankful that the window was cracked, he could hear everything.

"Are you sure about this?" Ruby asked.

"Yes Ruby." Sam said annoyed. "I'm not going to say it again."

"It's ok, Sam. I just want to make sure that this is what you wanna do."

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just I didn't really get it before, you know."

"Get what?"

"Why it has to be me." he said. "Dean gets so emotional about things and he leaves rather than fight. This isn't just a regular case and at the end of the day finding Jeremy won't matter if I can't kill Lilith."

"I get it, Sammy. I do." she said as she caressed his cheek. Ric watched as Sam nestled into it. He watched as Sam reached down somewhere he couldn't see. Suddenly, his eyes were assaulted by something glistening in the lamplight. When Ric's eyes refocused he realized that it was small knife that Sam was wielding. His breath hitched when he saw Sam put the knife to her throat. Ric made a move to stop Sam from killing her until he realized that Sam was only sliding the knife across her skin enough to draw blood. "Go ahead. It's ok."

Ric was taken aback as he watched Sam slide his tongue up her neck toward the cut, catching all the blood that was gliding down her neck. He watched at Sam began to suck at the wound he had created. He pulled out his phone and sent a text message to Damon.

_**Get alone. We gotta talk.** _


	11. Could Sam have really gone off the deep end? Is he really...a...monster?

"Where is everyone?" Ric asked Damon when he arrived back at the Donovan house.

"The bedrooms and just scattered around, why?" Damon asked.

"I gotta tell you something." Ric said turning the kitchen radio on.

"What?"

"I saw Sam and Ruby while I was out." he said.

"What? No way."

"Damon I know what I saw, alright. They were in her car in the parking lot of the grille." Ric explained.

"Ok. So? She wasn't out just wreaking havoc, so what's the big deal?" Damon questioned.

"It's what they were doing."

"Ok."

"Listen to me, alright. After I tell you this, you're going to have to tell Dean." Ric said.

"Why the hell would I tell him anything?" Damon questioned indignantly.

"He's gonna need someone who knows what he's going through."

"What?"

"I saw Sam drinking blood." Ric rushed out.

"What? What are you talking about?" Damon inquired. "I think we would have figured out by now if he was vampire."

"Damon shut up." Ric said in an annoyed tone. "Not human blood. Not even animal blood."

"I don't follow."

"Demon."

"What?" Damon asked shocked.

"I saw him drinking demon blood."

"When?"

"Not thirty minutes ago."

"What did you see?" Damon questioned. "Exactly."

"Sam cut Ruby's neck, licked the blood from her neck and then sucked the wound." Ric stated.

"Fuck."

"Right."

"Well, how do you think he's going to handle that kind of information?" Damon asked.

"Badly." Ric said flatly.

"Fuck."

"I think that's why he's been so different."

"What do you mean?"

"He's been different since their last trip here." Ric said. "When he pushed me and he yelled at you and got into that fight with Dean, and he and Caroline fought. The first time they were here he was  _nothing_ like that."

"What am I supposed to say? Oh hey Dean. How you doing? Did you know you're brother is drinking demon blood and it's making him into a giant freak?" Damon asked with a quirk of his lips. "Yeah, how do you see that going over?"

"Look, handle it. You've got experience with this kind of thing." Ric said turning the radio off. Damon let out a deep breath, rolled his eyes and went in search of Dean.

* * *

 

"Dean, can I talk to you?" Damon asked entering into Matt's room and closing the door behind him.

"About what?" Dean asked looking up from his bag.

"Sam."

"What about him?"

"Well, I don't know him that well, but on this being your what third visit to Mystic Falls, he seems different." Damon explained.

"Different how?" Dean questioned.

"He's belligerent, loud, he's sneaking out of the house."

"Sam's an adult. How can he be sneaking out?"

"Don't be an ass."

"He's not different. He's just...going through some shit." Dean said, moving things in his bag.

"Yes he is and you know it." Damon said slightly annoyed.

"What's with the tone?" Dean asked straightening his back.

"Stop trying to pick a fight with me Dean." Damon said narrowing his eyes. "This isn't about us."

"Whatever Damon. You couldn't fight with me about Bonnie so you just figured out a way to get under my skin." Dean said almost shouting.

"I'm  _actually_  trying to help you." Damon yelled. "So stop being a dick and let me."

"Pass."

"Does Sam talk about how he's not different? Or does he look sick but says he's fine?" Damon questioned taking a few steps toward the bed. "There's a reason for that Dean."

"And you think you know why that is?" Dean yelled.

"I know I know." Damon yelled back.

"Damon, I don't want to hear your bullshit."

"So your brother possibly being in trouble is bullshit?" Damon shouted. "You're brother of the year."

"Fuck you, Damon!" Dean yelled as he pushed the older Salvatore against the wall. "You don't get to talk about me and Sam. You don't know shit about our lives!" he screamed as he elbowed Damon in the face repeatedly. Damon shoved Dean away and the fight ensued. After knocking a dresser over and nearly breaking Matt's desk, Dean got pulled off of Damon.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Matt yelled standing between the dueling older brothers.

"I was trying to help that dick and he hit me." Damon said wiping the trickle of blood from his bottom lip.

"He was being a fucking douche." Dean said angrily.

"Damon, get out of my room." Matt said turning to him.

"What?"

"My house and I said get out of my room." the blonde said pulling himself to his full height. "I'm not asking." Damon started to protest but just shook his head and left the room. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Dean answered quietly.

"What were you and Damon fighting about?" Matt asked. Dean was silent. "You can tell me." He looked at Matt and could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"What's your biggest fear?" Dean asked.

"I don't have one." Matt answered.

"Everyone says that. Hell, I say that but it's not the truth."

"I know."

"So, what's your biggest fear?" Dean questioned.

"I don't have one." Matt said clenching his jaw. "I was punched in the face with my biggest fear."

"Oh. Well, what  _was_  your biggest fear?"

"Losing my little sister." he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. That was my biggest fear but with that came hundreds of smaller fears." Matt explained.

"Like?" Dean asked.

"Like was there something I could have done to save her? Was there something I could have done to keep her from going down the path that she did? Was I just a terrible big brother? Shit like that."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So what about you? What's your biggest fear?"

"Fuck." Dean muttered.

"You really can tell me." Matt said as he got up and turned his radio on.

"The same as yours." Dean said looking him in the eye. "Sam's my family and I can't lose him."

"He's your brother. If you think there's a risk that you might lose him, then you have to do whatever it takes to save him. Even if it hurts him." Matt said his eyes glued on Dean's "Listen Dean, I know you don't want to hear this but what if what Damon was telling you or trying to tell you is the truth."

"What?"

"I overheard him and Ric in the kitchen."

"What'd you hear?" Dean inquired.

"Look, I'm just the messenger and I want to help you if I can, but I really do think that Stefan or Damon can help you better." Matt said taking a seat beside Dean.

"Just tell me."

"Ric said that he saw Sam drinking demon blood." Matt said slowly.

"What?! That's a lie!" Dean shouted getting to his feet.

"Why would Ric lie?" Matt asked, when Dean went to speak, he held up his hand. "Seriously, Dean. What reason would Ric have to lie?" The Winchester was silent. His mind was swirling.

 _"Can that really be true?"_ Dean thought to himself.  _"Could Sam have really gone off the deep end? Is he really...a...monster?"_

"Dean?" Matt's voice said in the distance. "Dean? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Uh, I know that this may come out wrong, but I have a job to do and right now I can't worry about Sam." Dean stated.

"But Dean..."

"Sam's an adult and right now I've got work to do." Dean said before he stormed out of the room.


	12. Your brother is a tribrid.

"Hello?" Elena answered her ringing cell phone.

"Hello Elena."

"Jeremy?" she questioned. She looked around the room with wide eyes.

"Where are you?" he asked. "I went home and you weren't there."

"Hold on Jer." Elena said putting her hand over the phone. She began to cry as held her phone tightly between her hands.

Stefan came over to her, wrapped one arm around her, kissed her temple and took the phone from her.

"Jeremy?" Stefan said putting the phone to his ear.

"Stefan, where's Elena?" Jeremy asked. "I went home and to the boarding house and no one was there."

"We're at Matt's." Stefan informed him. "Where have you been?"

"Klaus had some of his hybrids grab me when I was in the backyard." Jeremy said.

"How did you get away?"

"He said he only needed me to deliver a message."

"What message?"

"I'll tell you when I get to Matt's. Tell Elena I love her." he said before he hung up.

"Is Jeremy ok?" Sarah asked as Stefan handed the phone back to his girlfriend.

"He sounded ok but he said he had a message to deliver from Klaus." Stefan told the group. A few minutes later there was a knock at the back door. Matt left his place at the island beside Dean to answer it.

"Hey Matt." Jeremy said with a small smile.

"Jeremy." Matt said excitedly as he embraced his best friend tightly. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm a little banged up but I'm alright." Jeremy said returning Matt's hug. He winced when the hug became tighter. "Where are Sam and Dean?"

"Why?" Elena asked wrapping her arms around her little brother's neck.

"I need to talk to them." he said.

"Sam's not here but Dean's right over there." she said pointing to the older Winchester. After Jeremy greeted everyone he stood beside Dean.

"What's up?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms.

"Can we talk in private?"

"This better be important." Dean said as he strode off toward Matt's room.

"What the hell happened in here?" Jeremy asked looking around at the destruction caused by Damon and Dean.

"A disagreement. What do you want, Jeremy?" Dean asked dryly.

"How important is Sam to you?" he asked.

"What?"

"Is he more important than yourself? The job? Running bitches?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked as he inched towards his open bag still on the bed. Jeremy had his back to Dean but as he spoke, Dean could hear the smile on his lips. "Sam is my family."

"Family's important to you?" he questioned.

"Of course." he said his hand stealthily searching his bag. "Isn't it important to you?"

"Important enough to die for?" Jeremy asked in a slick voice.

"I have died for it." Dean said, his hand settling on exactly what he was looking for.

"That's very good, Dean but I have a message for you."

"From Klaus."

"No." Jeremy said his back still to Dean.

"What?"

"From Lilith."

"What'd that bitch say?" Dean asked as he silently prepared what he searched for.

"She said...prepare to meet your maker." Jeremy said as he finally turned around. His face was completely transformed. His eyes were totally black, with black veins crawling down his face and prominent canine teeth. When he lunged at Dean, he pulled his sawed off from his bag.  _ **BANG!**_  Jeremy sank to the floor. The combination of wood pellets and rock salt in the rounds worked just like Matt thought it would.

"Matt!" Dean called out as he stood over Jeremy Gilbert's body. "Matt!"

"Yeah, I'm...Dean what the fuck?" Matt asked dropping down to his knees beside Jeremy.

"He's a tribrid." Dean answered. "He came at me. I put him down."

"Are you sure?"

"Why would I lie? I don't and didn't have a desire to shoot Jeremy Gilbert." Dean answered annoyed. "Look man, we need to chain him up."

"Alright." Matt said hooking his arms around Jeremy's arms as Dean grabbed his legs.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Elena said as she rushed over to them.

"Your brother is a tribrid." Dean answered.

"What?" Elena said shaking her head. "He can't be."

"He is, Elena." Matt said. "What reason would Dean have for lying?"

"I'm so sorry Jer. I love you." she said as she kissed his cheek.

"He's not dead." he assured her.

"What?"

"The round had rock salt and wood pellets in it." Matt explained. "I thought that if we came across a tribrid, this would..."

"Would what?" Elena questioned.

"The salt and wood would put the bitch down until we could question it." Dean said.

"Well, how do you plan on waking him up?" Stefan asked.

"We have to pull them out." Dean said. "The wood pellets are about as long as the round so it should be easy to get out."

"Ok." Elena said as she brushed a few strands of hair from Jeremy's forehead

 


	13. This thing with Ruby is a slippery slope and I don't want you to slide so far that I can't save you.

**45 Minutes Earlier**

“Wow Sam.” Ruby said as Sam slunk back into his seat. “You're getting to need a lot.”

“No I'm not.” Sam said indignantly.

“It's ok.” she said wiping a trickle of blood from his chin. “It's a good thing, Sammy. You're getting stronger.”

“Good.” he said. “I wanna drive.”

“Back to Matt's house?”

“Wherever.” he said getting out of the car. Ruby crawled into the passenger seat and Sam climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the key, gunned the engine and sped out of the parking lot and out of town.

On their way back to Mystic Falls, Sam and Ruby spotted Jeremy Gilbert walking on the railing of Wyckery Bridge. They didn't slow but they watched him walk and talk on the phone to someone.

“Was that Jeremy Gilbert?” Sam asked as he glanced in the rear view at the agile teen.

“No, I don't think so. Probably just some lame thrill seeker.” Ruby said shrugging her shoulders.

“Right.” Sam said pressing his foot harder on the gas, not giving the balancing teen another glance.

* * *

 

When Sam and Ruby returned to Matt's house, they could hear screaming. Sam ran into the house and noticed Dean was missing.

“What the hell is going on?” he yelled. “Where's Dean?”

“In the basement.” Elena answered with tears in her eyes. Alarmed, Sam ran down the hall and down the steep steps of the basement.

“Dean.” Sam said as he rounded a corner. He was shocked when he saw Dean and Matt standing on either side of Jeremy Gilbert. “What's going on?” he asked knitting his eyebrows together.

“Well Sammy, Jeremy here is a Tribrid.” Dean answered. 

“What? Why?” Sam questioned, his eyes flashing from the dark hair teen to Dean.

“Because I'm awesome.” Jeremy said with an evil grin and black eyes. “Oh and thanks for the lift, Sammy.”

“What are you talking about?” Matt asked.

“Moose over there and that bitch Ruby sped past me on Wyckery Bridge.” Jeremy said in and annoyed tone.

“Is that true?” Dean asked his eyes fixed on Sam. Sam clenched his jaw and kept his eyes on Jeremy. “Sam?”

“I didn't realize it was him.” he said quietly.

“Bullshit.” Jeremy said in a sing songy voice.

“I didn't know.” Sam said, his eyes meeting Dean's. He watched his older brother search his face trying to see if he was telling the truth. “You don't believe me?” he asked agitated. Dean was silent.

“Am I sensing trouble in paradise?” Jeremy asked looking from Winchester to Winchester.

“Shut up.” Dean said, punching him in the mouth. “Outside Sam. Now.” he said pushing his little brother up the stairs, down the hall and out the back door.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam yelled.

“You tell me man.” Dean said. “You need to tell me if you knew that was Jeremy.”

“I thought it was, but Ruby said it wasn't.” Sam said.

“So now you're trusting her word over your own eyes and instincts?” Dean questioned in a disbelieving tone. “C'mon Sam. Can't you see man? That bitch is using you.”

“You know, I do see something but it's not Ruby using me, Dean.” Sam said taking a step away from him. “I knew that since you left me stranded and Cassie wanted nothing to do with you...”

“Fuck you Sam!” Dean said angrily.

“That you needed another partner but I thought that working this case, you'd come around but instead you replace me with and inexperienced jock.” Sam shouted. 

“Nobody's being replaced. Matt was here and after Jeremy tried to attack me, he helped me move him to the basement.” Dean shouted back. “You don't get to be mad when your the one sneaking off with Ruby.”

“I didn't sneak off. We left to search the town.” he answered falsely.

“Right.”

“It's the truth.”

“Come on Sam. She's got you wound so tight you don't know which way is up.” Dean said calmly.

“That's not true. You don't even know her, Dean. I told you about how much she helped me.” Sam said his eyes cloudy with tears. 

“She's using you, brother and you need to leave her alone.” Dean said in a sympathetic voice.

“She's not. She's not.” Sam said his voice quiet but slightly panicky. “She's helping me, Dean. You know what I have to do.”

“You're different man. You're angry, you're lying, you're not being Sam.”

“Maybe not, but that's not Ruby's fault.”

“Sam, stop trusting her.” Dean said sternly.

“I can't. She's helping me. Why can't you see that?” Sam questioned, a tear running down his face. 

“Why can't you see she's changing you? And not for the better.”

“You haven't been around.”

“Look, are you going to stop whatever it is you're doing?”

“I can't.”

“Slippery slope, brother.”

“What?” Sam asked confused.

“This thing with Ruby is a slippery slope and I don't want you to slide so far that I can't save you.” Dean said.

“I'm not asking you to do that. I don't need to be saved.” Sam said through clenched teeth.

“Right, Sam. Ok.” Dean said as he walked to Matt's back door. He glanced over his shoulder at the man he used to recognize as his little brother. Sam looked back, waiting for his big brother to say something but he didn't. He just shook his head and went back inside.

“Fuck!” Sam yelled when he heard the door snap shut. He hadn't wanted to push Dean away. He had only wanted him to hear him out but that couldn't happen. “Dean's got too much pride.” Sam said aloud to himself as he slid his hand in his back pocket. He thumbed the cold steel he found there. “That's why it has to be me. Dean won't let himself be unorthodox to get the job done. He's not strong enough to handle the challenge.” he said pulling the thin flask out of his pocket. “We can fix this after it's all said and done.” he said aloud as he unscrewed the lid. “Then he'll finally see he can trust me. That I can do the job like a Winchester.” he said out loud again before he tipped the flask up and poured the thick crimson liquid into his mouth.


	14. I don't necessarily want to get blood on this jacket, gentlemen.

 “Where is he, Klaus?” Lilith asked as she paced around the large bedroom.

“Who?” 

“Jeremy.”

“I don't know, love. Where did you send him?” Klaus asked never turning away from his canvas.

“You know we sent him out to gather information on Sam, Dean and their rag-tag bunch of misfits.” Lilith said in and eery voice.

“Right and he's not back?”

“No.”

“I know that you can go where you please but cell phone are a very useful tool.” Klaus said dabbing his ever growing painting.

“They can be tracked.” Lilith said wrapping her arms around his slender waist. “I prefer silence and violence.”

“Jeremy Gilbert is young and stupid but he is reliable.” he said putting his brush down and turning around to look at her. “I wouldn't worry. If he's not back in an hour, I'll go look for him myself. I am immortal after all.”

“Good, but since we have a little time...” she said before she kissed him passionately. Klaus returned her fiery kiss as they headed toward the bed. Their bodies pressed against each others and their hands moving like blurs removing every stitch of clothing that either was wearing. He kissed his way down her long neck and across the tops of smooth breasts. He looked up as he sucked one of her hard nipples into his mouth he made contact with her pale blue eyes. 

Lilith pulled him back to her and kissed him deeply. With a quick movement, she had him on his back. She kissed down his neck and chest. She flicked her tongue across his erect nipple and slid her tongue down the middle of his abs. As she made circles around his bellybutton she watched his semi-hard dick jump with anticipation. 

Klaus placed his hand on the top of her head. She gave him a devilish grin as she slid her tongue downward. He inhaled sharply when she flicked her tongue across the underside of the head of his dick. Lilith took his impressive dick into her mouth and began to find a rhythm. After sliding up and down, up and down, up and down, Klaus began to lift his hips and fuck her mouth. He pushed his dick to the hilt and then some; reveling in the gagging sound she briefly made each time. She slid her tongue along the underside of his dick, from the base of his dick to the head. He let out a bestial growl and pulled her on top of him and slammed his magnificent dick deep inside of her wet and waiting pussy. 

Lilith rode him hard and fast; cackling every time he slammed into her. He felt her pussy milking his dick and he knew she was ready to explode. He shoved himself all the way inside of her and held it there while her pussy walls constricted around him repeatedly. Her hands splayed out on his chest, Klaus looked into her eyes and as she she began to cum her irises rolled away. He stared into her white eyes as she screamed, gripped his dick and pulled him into a sinfully amazing release.

“I'll round up young Jeremy Gilbert, my love.” Klaus said holding a naked and glistening Lilith in his arms.

“Good.” Lilith cooed. He kissed her deeply before rising from the bed. He got dressed and headed to town.

X X X X

“Dean.” Matt said in a hushed voice from behind the bar of the Mystic Grille.

“Yeah.” he answered, taking a swig of his bronze drink.

“Klaus is coming this way.” Matt said before either of them could speak or move, Klaus was mounting the stool next to Dean.

“What are you drinking?” Klaus asked, grabbing the bottle sitting in from of Dean. “Wild Turkey. I prefer something a little more sophisticated.”

“Like what?” Dean questioned.

“Maker's Mark.” he said looking Dean in the eyes. Matt reached on the shelf pulled the bottle down, melted the wax and poured him a drink. “Thank you.”

“Well, I'm assuming you didn't come all the way down here to drink the snootiest alcohol ever made.” Dean said after he downed a shot. “So, what do you want?”

“Jeremy Gilbert.”

“What?”

“I know that you have him.” Klaus said taking a sip. 

“What makes you think that?” Matt asked.

“As I told Elena, her brother was useful to me.” he answered. “I would like him back. I don't necessarily want to get blood on this jacket, gentlemen.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked on alert.

“It means that I don't want to murder you or your friends for one person.”

“Since when?” Matt questioned.

“Since there are bigger plans ahead.” Klaus said with a crooked smile.

“Well, we don't know where Jeremy is.” Dean said, taking another shot.

“I think that you do.” Klaus said taking another sip. “You send him back to me and I promise to kill you swiftly...” he said draining his glass. “when the time comes.” Dean and Matt watched as Klaus rose from his stool and made his way toward the exit. Dean nodded to the blonde quarterback and followed the Original. 

Klaus walked across the street and toward the dimly lit town square. He was stopped in his tracks by a man standing in the shadows. His dark hair perfectly styled, his suit freshly pressed. 

“Brother.” the man said with an easy smile.

“Elijah.” Klaus said as he walked toward him. “What are you doing here?”

“I first came here to warn you Niklaus, but now I am here to tell you that the threat on your life is gone.” Elijah said. 

“Warn me? What threat?”

“Mother.”

“What about her?” Klaus asked.

“She, Fin and Kol were after you.” Elijah explained.

“After me? For what reason?”

“I'm not sure but you weren't safe. Not doing what you're doing.”

“You have no idea what I'm doing, Elijah. I was always safe.” 

“She would not have stopped until she had destroyed you, Niklaus.” Elijah said.

“Then she would've lived for an eternity as the very thing she hates.” Klaus said. 

“I have done what I can to ensure your safety, brother. Mother and our brothers will not harm you.”

“Thank you, Elijah.” he said giving his brother a crooked smile and a stiff nod. Elijah disappeared and Klaus was left standing in the square. He glanced over his shoulder to see if he had been followed and saw no one. He began to walk again but was suddenly knocked to the ground and unconscious by the large chuck of wood that was protruding from his chest.

“Gotcha bitch.” Dean said, crossbow in hand. He waved his hand and Stefan, Damon, Ric, Matt and Sam came from the shadows, grabbed Klaus's seemingly lifeless body and carried him to the Impala. Dean popped the trunk and they tossed him inside. 


	15. I am the vampire.

 Klaus woke up to find his tee shirt bloody. He went to rise rapidly as the faces in front of him became clear.

 

"Stefan, where am I?" He asked fighting against the chair he was chained to. No one answered."Tell me!" He roared.

 

"My house." Matt answered.

 

"I need to get out now." Klaus said still fighting. Understanding of the situation dawned on Stefan.

 

"He wasn't an invited in. We have to give outside." He said as he waved Damon over for help. This Salvatore brothers lifted the chair in carried Klaus outside.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked as he was followed upstairs to the back door Sam and Matt.

 

"Matt has to invite him in." Stefan said standing beside the chair.

 

"Oh right. Come in." Matt said. Damon and Stefan lifted Klaus and placed him in the kitchen. The Winchesters and Matt followed them back down to the basement.

 

"Why are you working with Lilith?" Dean asked as he thumbed the stake they had gotten from Castiel. Klaus was silent. Dean grew impatient and jammed the stake deep in to Klaus's side. He gritted his teeth and grunted in pain. "Why are you working with that bitch?"

 

"I don't answer to you, hunter."

 

"No?" Klaus was silent again. Dean jammed the stake into Klaus's abdomen and twisted. The chained man growled again. The oldest Winchester pulled a stake out and stabbed him to the left of his heart."Why are you working with Lilith?"

 

"None of your business." Klaus said as he spit blood from his mouth. Dean dragged the tip of the stake down the side of Klaus's face before he stabbed him to the right of his heart.

 

"I think the better question would be why she working with a lowly vampire?" Sam asked from behind Dean.

 

"I am _the_ vampire." Klaus said shooting a death glare at Sam."You have no idea what I'm capable of, child. Lilith and myself are the leaders of something great."

 

"What does that mean? Lilith is only out for herself." Sam said.

 

"What are you planning?" Bonnie asked.

 

"Bonnie. Allow me to offer my most sincerest condolences. Lilith and I had hoped that Jamie would make it. But alas, he was weak. But Jeremy Gilbert I see was not so weak. He stands before me human. Good for you Jeremy." Klaus said was an evil grin."Most do not live to see past 24 hours." Dean slammed the stake right above his heart; twisted it and pushed further. The room were silent as they watch the Dean meticulously poke, prod, and rip at Klaus. As Dean drew back to jam the stake in again, a strong hand on his forearm stopped him.

 

Dean had not heard the rustling of feathers; so he was surprised to see Castiel. He stood to look the trench coat clad man in the eyes.

 

"I can take it from here Dean. It's OK. It's OK." Castiel said as he took the stake from Dean. He released it and step aside. Dean and any others watched Cas stab the stake into the Original."What are you planning with Lilith?"

 

"We have enough..." Klaus gasped. "We have enough to do it."

 

"To do what? " Castiel asked as he dug a stake in deeper.

 

"Her part of the plan."

 

"When and where?"

 

"Tomorrow night. By the old Lockwood seller. Whatever she wants is underground."

 

"Thank you." Castiel said as he pulled a stake out and jammed it into Klaus's leg. "There. You have everything you need." The angel said before a flattering of wings announced his departure.

 

"You'll never win." Klaus said smugly.

 

" Fuck you." Dean said as he stabbed him in the heart with a plain wooden stake.

* * *

 

The next day while everyone was preparing for the trek into the woods that night, Dean had a constant eye on Sam. It bothered him that his little brother had put so much of his trust in a demon; but he knew that he could never say that to Sam. It would just end in a fight and right now keeping everyone safe and stopping Lilith from possibly breaking a seal was more important. Sam and his hell bitch would have to wait.

 

"Are you OK?" Cassie asked as she placed a gentle hand on a Dean's shoulder.

 

"Peachy." He said as he began to clean the gun. She sat that beside him and raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

 

"You're cleaning your gun. I know what that means."

 

"It means my gun's dirty."

 

"You haven't fired it.” he cut his eyes at her. “I know that means you've got a lot of shit on your mind." Cassie said as she cut her eyes at Sam and Ruby. Dean followed her gaze up quickly looked away.

 

"No. Right now, bigger fish." He said as he began to dismantle his gun.

 

"Well, just make sure your head's in the game. I don't know what's coming but it feels big." She said before leaving him. Dean looked up again and watched as Sam and Ruby left the house. 

XXXX

 

"We need to get you stronger before tonight." Ruby said as she started her muscle car.

 

"We don't even know what going to happen. And I am strong." Sam said as she tore out of the driveway. She remained silent until she pulled off into a clearing just outside of Wyckery Bridge.

 

"But don't you think that we should be prepared for anything, Sammy?" Ruby asked as she turned off the car. "Lilith is a bitch and I'm not willing to die when you could just send her ass packing."

 

"What do you want from me, Ruby?"

 

"I want you to kill Lilith." She said as she gently caressed jaw line. "After you do this, it'll all be over. Everything. And you and Dean to go back to being brothers like you're supposed to be. Don't you see, Sammy? Once that bitch is dead..." She said with a kiss. "Everything will be better. Everything. It'll be a whole new world." This time Sam kissed her savagely. She threw her leg across him, he lifted pant leg and pulled a small knife from her boot. Without breaking their kiss, Sam slid the sharp knife along her neckline. She moaned as he lapped that the blood pooling in her clavicle. He looked at her lustfully. Ruby kissed the blood from his lips. Sam went back to the cut and began to drink as if he were dying of thirst.

 


	16. Before the Levee Breaks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys. I know that The Final Journey has been a hard road. I know that Sam has been through some “trials” this trip but when I started Sammy, the Witch and the Badass, this is exactly where I wanted it to end up. So, read, read, read and enjoy.
> 
> COMMENTS, KUDOS, BOOKMARKS and SUBSCRIPTIONS = LOVE!

 As the sky began to darken, the occupants of Matt's house became somber. No one knew what was in store for them tonight in the woods but they all knew that something big was going to happen. Good or bad.

Dean made sure that everyone had a sawed off loaded with the rounds that he and Matt had made up. As he was rechecking his own gun, Sam and Ruby come back in the back door. 

“Where you been?” Sarah asked the younger Winchester. 

“Out.” he answered. “Ruby and I were checking out the town. It's eerily quiet.”

“Well, it's the calm before the storm.” Ric said as he pulled his jacket on. Sam nodded and proceeded to check his weapons. Dean decided that he was going to confront Sam about whatever it is he had going on with Ruby now, before they got out into battle. 

“Sammy can I get a minute?” Dean asked stepping up to the table beside his little brother. 

“Yeah.” Sam said as he followed Dean outside. “What's up?” 

“Where did you go?” he blurted out.

“You heard me tell Sarah.” Sam said.

“I heard you bullshit Sarah.” Dean said sternly. “Where the hell did you go?”

“That's the truth, Dean.”

“That's bullshit, Sam and you know it.”

“What do you want from me?”

“I want you to be honest with me. I want you to tell me where you go when you sneak off with her. I want you to tell me what you've been doing all this time.” Dean said trying to keep his voice steady.

“Oh, now you care?” Sam spat. “You didn't give a shit what I did when you left me on the side of the road.”

“Yes I did Sam. That's why I left you. Don't you get it brother? This shit. Whatever it is you got with Ruby is messing you up.” Dean said calmly.

“You don't know anything about it.” Sam said rolling his eyes.

“You're right I don't but man, I've giving you the chance to tell me now.”

“There is nothing going on between Ruby and me, Dean. We've been doing the same thing I was doing with you. Looking for Lilith.” Sam said. Dean was silent for a long moment. 

“You been using your freaky mind meld thing?” Dean whispered.

“How can you ask me that?” Sam questioned.

“Because I don't know what's wrong with you, Sam.” Dean shouted. “I mean, Ruby? C'mon man. You gotta know where that road leads.”

“I do know where it leads Dean. It leads to Lilith. It leads to ending all of this.”

“Sam...”

“No Dean. I've been doing this for a while now and I'm on the right road toward killing Lilith.” Sam shouted.

“Sammy...” Dean began again.

“No Dean. Don't you get it. After I kill Lilith, the threat of the Apocalypse is over and I would have gotten my revenge.” Sam explained trying to lower his voice.

“Revenge for what?”

“You.”

“What?”

“You didn't see it Dean. You don't know what It was like.”

“What what was like?” Dean questioned confused.

“You don't know what it was like watching you get torn to shreds.” Sam said quietly, jaw quivering. “She doesn't get to do whatever she wants to us and then nothing happen to her.”

“Sammy.” Dean exhaled. “You gotta let that go brother. I'm back. Better than ever.”

“That's not the point.”

“It is the point. Ruby's got you so twisted you don't which way is up.” 

“Dean, we don't have time for this. We're working a case.” Sam said clenching his jaw.

“Whatever Sam.” Dean said rolling his eyes. “This isn't over.”

“There's nothing left to say.” Sam said as Dean made his way toward the back door. 

“Right.” the older Winchester said as he pulled the door open and went back inside. 

_'Dean doesn't get it.'_ Sam thought to himself as he paced the yard. _'I'm doing this to stop Lilith and to stop the Apocalypse. Why is he on my back about how it's getting done?'_ he thought as he sat on the step. “Once this is all over, he'll finally get it. He'll finally see I could do this.” Sam said aloud as he pulled the metal flask from his jacket pocket. “He'll see.” he said before he poured the thick crimson liquid down his throat.

* * *

 

The Winchesters, Salvatores, Ric, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Sarah, Cassie, Sam and Ruby stood on the backside of the opening to the Lockwood cellar. When they had first arrived, Dean went down into the cellar to see if he saw anything. He didn't find anything but they all assumed that it was something that she would have to magic out. The plan was to not let her get close enough to do that.

“Look.” Sarah said pointing straight in front of them. Through the tree line on the other side of the dark clearing twenty people appeared. 

“Who are you?” Dean yelled to them.

“Where's Lilith?” Sam yelled. Dean glanced at him. As the twenty approached their side everyone drew their guns. 

“You can't defeat Lilith.” one of them said as their group picked up speed and began to run toward them. Sawed offs began to be fired and the people who weren't hit began to fight hand to hand. The fight raged on and on. Just as the Winchesters and the gang thought that they were finished, a tall beautiful blonde emerged from the woods followed by 10 grinning people with black eyes.

“Is that...” Damon started leaning over to Cassie. She simply nodded. 

“Go.” she said somberly. The 10 ran toward the armed gang and after a struggle were put down. During the fight Lilith had moved closer to the cellar. When she tried to step down the stairs she couldn't, she was stopped by an invisible barrier. She looked down to see a salt line. “Very clever boys.” she said clapping her hands.

“Thanks bitch.” Dean said his gun pointed at her. Matt, Ric, Elena, Cassie and Sarah all followed his lead. “What's down there.”

“Like I'm gonna tell you, Dean.” she said sweetly. “I mean really.” Lilith said as she approached them. When she was about five feet from them she put both of her hands on her head and her eyes turned white. “Stop it!” she growled through the pain in her brain. They all looked around and realized that Bonnie was giving her an aneurysm. “Stop it!” Lilith screamed. When she felt no relief, she flourished both of her arms and sent everyone flying. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled as he watched his brother and his friends fly across the clearing. They all found themselves plastered against trees, weapons littering the ground below them. They were bond there by an invisible force. All of them except for Sam. 

Dean and Cassie shared a look before they focused on the scene in front of them. No one had any idea how it was going to play out. It was only Sam and Lilith left standing. 

“Sammy Winchester. Look at you.” Lilith laughed. “All big and strong.” 

“This is it, Lilith.” Sam said with a devious grin. “It's over.”

“Far from it.” she said with a crooked evil smile. Before Sam could react Lilith threw a familiar bright white light at him. Everyone closed their eyes and waited for the brightness to end. They could all hear Lilith laughing. The sound made Dean sick to his stomach. Suddenly the light was gone and the laughing had stopped. Dean and the gang opened there eyes to see Sam still standing tall. 

“Pull her Sam!” Ruby yelled in the silence that loomed. They all looked at her but her eyes were focus on Sam and Lilith.

“You're gonna have to do better than that.” Sam said with a smirk. He planted his feet, squared his shoulders, closed his eyes, extended his right arm and Lilith began to laugh again. 

“How cute.” she chuckled until the chuckling was accompanied by coughing. Dean's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Sam had been lying to him this whole time but he didn't realize how far off the reservation he was. Dean cut his eyes at the others. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie were completely confused at the scene playing out before them. Ric, Stefan, Matt and even Damon, all of whom were aware of Sam's “condition” wore expressions of worry. Cassie and Sarah wore brave faces but Dean knew that look. He knew that on the inside they were falling apart because they didn't understand what was happening to Sam. And Ruby, looked as if she were up to something; but Dean could put his finger on it. He turned his attention back to his brother. Or to the person he used to recognize and call his brother. He and the others watched as Lilith began to choke up black smoke in the moonlight. Sam made a fist and her coughing became more harsh. He opened his eyes to see Lilith choking and grabbing at her throat. He smiled evilly at her. “Not today.” she said between gasps. Suddenly, she stood tall, opened her mouth, and screamed loudly. Sam stumbled backward as the black smoke shot out of her mouth and into the night sky. Dean and the others fell to the ground when the blonde that once held Lilith fell. 

“Dean!” Sam yelled as he ran over to him. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Dean said quietly. “Let's go.” 

“Wait.” Matt said as they all approached the parked cars. “Ruby, I want you gone.”

“What?” the raven hair beauty asked.

“This is over. We're letting Klaus go when we get back. There's no reason for you to come back.” Matt said. “Sam, you're welcome to stay.” Ruby and Sam shared a look. She rolled her eyes, got in her car and tore away from them. 

No one noticed that while Matt was giving Ruby the heave- ho that Dean was on the phone. 

_“Yeah. I don't know Bobby. It was something.” he said. “It's gotta be the demon blood. It's made him...”_

_'I get it, boy. Rufus and I will be there soon.' Bobby's gruff voice said._

_'Don't volunteer me for things, Bobby. I gotta a life, you know.' Dean heard Rufus say in the background._

_“Shut up.” Bobby said before Dean heard the click._

Dean climbed into the Impala, Sam in the passenger seat, Cassie and Sarah in the back. They rode in relative silence except for the low singing of _Blue Oyster Cult_ coming from the radio.

* * *

 

When they arrived back at the Donovan house, all the boys headed to Matt's rooms to get changed. Dean was silent as he sat on the bed and watched everyone move around the room. Dean kept his silence even as the room began to thin out.

“Alright, let's hear it.” Sam said once he and Dean were alone in Matt's bedroom.

“What?” Dean asked his eyes on his bag.

“Drop the bomb, man.” the younger Winchester said. “You saw what I did. Come on, stop pretending like you're organizing your bag, take a swing.”

“I'm not gonna take a swing.” Dean said quietly.

“Then scream, chew me out.”

“I'm not mad, Sam.”

“Come on. You're not mad?”

“No.” he answered glancing at his brother.

“Right. Look, at least let me explain myself.” Sam said. He was getting irritated with Dean.

“Don't.” Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes slightly. “I don't care.”

“You don't care?” Sam questioned. Dean looked him in the eye. He looked away before he spoke again.

“What do you want me to say, that I'm disappointed?” Dean asked, his hands busy in his bag again. “Yeah I am.” he said glancing at Sam. “But mostly, I'm just tired, man.” Sam looked at his big brother. His wore, defeated face told Sam he was telling the truth, but he wasn't sure how to process that. The brothers stood in silence for a few moments before Dean spoke again. “I'm done. I am just done.”

Sam couldn't speak. His brain was moving a mile a minute. He had no idea how Dean could say that. Yes, he had use his ability tonight but it was better than shooting people. He wished that Dean would yell, scream, fight him, something. This was worse than any beat down he could have gotten.

* * *

 

The next day, while everyone was regrouping in Matt's living room, Sam's phone rang.

“Hey Bobby.”

“Hey. Rufus and I are headed toward you.” Bobby said.

“Why?” Sam questioned his eyebrows furrowed together. “What's going on?”

“The apocalypse, genius.” Bobby said. “Rufus has some intel.”

“Ok. When will you be here?”

“Early tomorrow morning.”

“See ya then.” Sam said ending the call.

“What'd he say?” Dean asked.

“He's on his way here, with Rufus.” Sam said.

“For what?”

“No clue. Something about intel.” Sam answered. Dean nodded his head in understanding. The rest of the day and night dean waited with baited breath.

At about, 2am the next morning there was a knock on the back door. Matt shared a look with Dean before getting up.

“I'm Bobby. This is Rufus.” Dean heard the familiar voice say. He rose from his chair and went to the door.

“Hey Bobby. Rufus.”

“Hey boy.” Bobby said giving Dean the warm hug he needed. “Where is he?”

“The bedroom.” Dean answered.

“Where's the hell bitch?” Rufus questioned.

“I kicked her out yesterday.” Matt answered.

“Yeah so, don't worry about her.” Dean said. “After Sam didn't fight for her to say, she got pissed and left.”

“Good, good.” Rufus said. “So, let's get on with this, Bobby.” Bobby nodded and the two older hunters followed Matt and Dean back into the living room.

“Hey Bobby, Rufus.” Sam said as he entered into the room. “What's with the big ass rope?” Bobby looked at Dean, who nodded at him. As Sam stepped further into the room, Rufus maneuvered himself behind him.

“There's a demon problem.” Bobby answered.

“Alright. So, uh, what's the big demon problem?” Sam asked.

“You are.” Bobby said as Rufus wrapped the thick rope around Sam. He was struggling against his bonds, his eyes wide.

“Dean!” he yelled as his eyes searched the room. Sam noticed that Stefan, Damon and a crying Caroline were all poised to help Rufus, if need be. He noticed that Ric and Matt were in front of both exits. He saw Cassie and Sarah, although their eyes were full of tears, they were standing on either side of Dean ready to help. Jeremy, still weak from his ordeal, was seated on the couch his eyes averted, while Elena tearfully held a grimoire open for Bonnie, who was also shedding tears. “Bobby!” Sam shouted, still struggling. Stefan stepped forward and pulled the rope tighter.

“This is for your own good.” Bobby said as the Salvatore brothers began to drag him from the house. Sam continued calling both Dean and Bobby.

“I'm right behind you.” Dean said as Rufus and Bobby exited the house. He watched them get into the big van and pull away. He fought back tears and turned to face the room. “Thanks for the help.” he muttered, shifting his bag in his hand. Cassie made a move toward him but the door was slamming behind him.

**X X Sioux Falls, South Dakota X X**

“Where is he?” Dean asked dropping his bag by the desk in Bobby's study.

“In the van. Asleep.” Bobby answered, taking a swig of a bronze colored liquid. The three men carried a sleeping Sam down to Bobby's panic room. Dean untied him and he began to wake up.

“Where am I?” he questioned, rubbing his eyes. He got no answered but when he put his hands down and took in his surroundings, he realized that Dean and Bobby were outside the panic room door. They backed away, when Sam rose from the bed and walked toward the door. They slammed it shut and spun the lock. “Guys?” Bobby shut the peep door, blocking Sam's view of them. “Hey, hey! What? This isn't funny.” he shouted. Bobby and Dean stood and stared at the door for a few minutes. “Guys!” Sam yelled again. The two of them shared a look. “Hey! Guys?!” Sam screamed. Dean blinked away tears and made for the stairs, Bobby right behind him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter. I know that a lot of you guys are thinking that this has an open ending but it doesn't. 
> 
> There is a continuation. It was written by Sera Gamble during season 4 of Supernatural. So, for those of you who don't watch the show and for those of you that do, for the continuation of the Sammy, the Witch and the Badass saga watch, Supernatural Season 4 episode 21: When the Levee Breaks and beyond.


End file.
